Girls Night Out
by coyg81
Summary: Hermione's moping and Ginny's fed up with it but, what will happen on their Girls Night Out? *DRAMIONAISE* NOW COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

Here's part one of a smutty little two shot I wrote for you all. It was originally going to be a Blaimione story but you know me… where Blaise goes, Draco goes, so I just couldn't keep our favourite blond out of it.

Massive thanks and kisses go to LaBelladone x for her fabulous Beta skills and being an awesome friend, even if she does rip the piss out of me for always taking the wrong travel adaptors on holiday! If you haven't checked out her WIP, Fictitious, then you really should because it's a brilliant Dramione.

As always, you can reach out to me on tumblr at: blog/coyg-81

Happy Reading

~ coyg_81

Girls Night Out

Part One

~•~•~•~•~

"Mi, you _need_ a night out. You've been moping over him for months now! If you're not going to make a move, maybe it's time to focus your attention on someone new." Ginny Weasley urged her best friend Hermione Granger.

"I don't know, Gin. You know I don't like those clubs you and Dean go to. It's always so loud and crowded."

"So what are you going to do then? Hmm? Sit at home and pine away for someone you don't have the balls to tell that you like and want in your bed doing unspeakable things to you?" Ginny grinned deviously at her.

"Oh God, don't Gin. The dreams… they're getting dirtier every night. I keep waking up panting in a hot mess most mornings."

"And fucking Malfoy's brains out last month didn't help at all?" Ginny sighed dreamily.

Yes, she was happy with her longterm boyfriend Dean Thomas but the thought of a night with Draco Malfoy between the sheets would make any witch a little hot under the collar. Hermione had managed it but she wasn't keen on sharing the details.

Watching her blush furiously, Ginny laughed. "Another reason to let go tonight, Mi. I want you nice and inebriated so you'll loosen up and tell me what really happened that night. It must of been good by that blush that just crept across your face and gave the game away."

"A lady never tells, Weasley."

"Whatever, Granger. Go home and change into something short, tight and fabulous, and I'll guarantee you a night you won't forget," she winked at the embarrassed curly-haired witch.

Sighing in defeat, knowing she wouldn't win this argument and resigned to a 'Ginny Weasley' night out, Hermione stood up from the sofa and made her way over to the fireplace.

"I don't know why I'm friends with you, Ginevra," Hermione told her, rolling her eyes at the smirk on her friend's face.

"You're friends with me because I'm going to give you the best night of your life." Ginny whispered under her breath, watching her mate spin away in a whoosh of green flames. Now all she had to do was owl ' _him'_ and let him know the plan had been put into place and where to meet them both.

~•~•~•~•~

He sat quietly sipping his coffee, reading the Quidditch section of the Prophet, when an owl tapping at his window disturbed him. Grinning and rising from the table he let the creature in and took the rolled note from the its foot.

"Thanks, Pig," he smiled at the tiny white-feathered bird as it helped itself to a few owl treats before flying away.

He unrolled the parchment, taking in the details.

 _Emerald Kisses Club, 9pm._

 _~G.W_

Tonight's the night then; tonight would be the night he would finally get what he had wanted - for _YEARS!_

~•~•~•~•~

"Hermione!" Ginny shouted out, stepping from the fireplace and brushing soot from her dress.

"Bedroom." Came the muted response from down the hall.

Ginny crossed the vast lounge, looking out of the floor-to-ceiling windows across the Thames River and the sprawling London landscape. She loved Hermione's penthouse apartment; it was bought with the reward money her best friend had been given for helping defeat He-Who-Couldn't-Smell-Properly.

Entering Hermione's bedroom, like she owned the place and catching sight of her frustrated friend standing in front of the mirror, Ginny took in the destruction of Hermione's room. Clothes were strewn about everywhere, empty bottles of Sleekeazy's Hair Potion littered the dressing table and Hermione looked close to a breakdown.

"WEASLEY!" She fumed at the amused expression on her friend's face. "This is why I don't like going out. I look hideous," she cried in defeat.

Trying to stem the flow of tears falling from her eyes in laughter, Ginny stepped around the discarded jeans, tops and dresses on the hardwood floor and made her way over to the clearly stressed out witch.

"Oh, Mi, really?" She snorted, almost doubling over in fits. "Are you ever going to learn how to tame that wild mess?"

Ginny pushed down on Hermione's shoulders until she was sitting in front of her dressing table and facing the mirror, grabbing a hold of one the oily looking locks before releasing it with a horrified expression.

"How much of that shite did you use, for Godric's sake? It's no good; I can't do anything with that. Get back in the shower and wash it all out." She reached for a nearby towel and wiped the gooey substance from her hands.

Huffing in frustration, Hermione did as she was asked, walking into her en-suite bathroom and slamming the door behind her.

"Stop acting like a child and just wash it out," Ginny called after her.

By the time Hermione emerged from the steam-filled room, Ginny had cleared up the mess and was waiting, arm held out with a glass of Ogden's Finest Champagne for her friend to drink.

Hermione took the proffered glass and sat back down, sipping the bubbly drink.

"Who would've thought that the Ogden who owns the distillery now would've married a muggle and invented a wizard equivalent of Champagne?" It was tasty though.

Ginny put her glass down and began to dry Hermione's hair with her wand, taking sections and wrapping it around the wood, watching it fall in beautiful spirals down her friend's back.

When Ginny had finished, she pulled Hermione's chair back to move in front and add some light makeup to her face.

"You're so bloody pretty, you hardly need any makeup at all. Lucky cow," she laughed, adding just a touch of bronzer to highlight Hermione's high cheekbones.

"If only I knew how to use the stuff," Hermione sighed, despondently.

"Well, you've never been a 'girly girl' Mi, and there's nothing wrong with that! Especially when you have me to help you out," Ginny winked at her.

Giggling, Hermione took another sip of the fizzy liquid and stood up when Ginny indicated.

"There, all done."

Hermione turned to her full length mirror and admired Ginny's handiwork. She'd put some light brown/gold eyeshadow across her lids, a small amount of mascara, a touch of bronzer, and a pale pink lipstick. At least she didn't look like one of the hookers found in Knockturn Alley.

"Nice job, Weasley," she grinned in appreciation.

"Now for something to wear," Ginny said, reaching behind her to the bed where she had placed a dress for Hermione to squeeze into for the night.

Shaking her head in mute horror, Hermione backed away from her friend until she hit the wall. Hands splayed on either side of her, and shaking her curls left to right, she uttered the word _no_ over and over.

"Oh yes, yes, yes," Ginny answered, not one to back down. "This will look fucking fantastic on you and you know it."

She stalked towards Hermione with the barely there dark green material in her hand. "Put it on," she demanded, holding the offending garment out in front of her.

"For God's sake, Ginny. You're a nightmare," Hermione acquiesced, knowing full well this was one of those arguments she wouldn't win against the redhead. She removed her pale blue, silk dressing gown and pulled the tight material over her head, Ginny helping to keep her curls from getting tangled. Once she'd pulled it down, she righted herself and looked in the mirror.

It was one of those Muggle bodycon dresses in her favourite dark green, hugging her curves in all the right places. Its sleeveless design complemented the wide straps and, with a square but slightly plunging neckline, it made Hermione's average sized boobs look round and full.

"Gin—"

"No, Mi. I don't want to hear it. You look amazing," Ginny interrupted, passing over a pair of four inch, black velvet, strappy sandals. "Here," she ordered, waving the shoes in front of her.

Hermione rolled her eyes, grabbing them on her way back to perch on the edge of the bed, as she tied the bows of her peep-toe sandals around her ankles.

Ginny threw her wand across so Hermione could place a balancing and cushioning charm on the ankle-breaking footwear, before standing to test them out.

"I feel like a lady of the night," Hermione moaned, taking in her reflection once more. At least the dress wasn't so short on the leg, coming up no higher than mid thigh. It was the most skin Hermione had bared for a long time; it made her uncomfortable.

"No, you don't. You look sexy as hell and all the males in the club will think so too." Ginny retorted, giving Hermione a don't-argue-with-me look.

Resigned to her fate, Hermione crossed back to the dressing table and sprayed a mist of perfume around her before picking up her black clutch.

"Come on then, Weasley. Let's get this over with," she sighed, walking towards the door and through to the living room.

Ginny rolled her eyes behind her friend's back, shaking her head in amusement.

 _This girl really needed to let her hair down for once._

~•~•~•~•~

They Apparated to Diagon Alley and Ginny lead Hermione to the Leaky Cauldron for a couple of drinks, before hitting the newest club to open on the Alley.

She ordered them both a glass of wine and they found a quiet booth near the back of the bustling establishment.

Both sipped at the cool French Pinot, looking around at the Friday night crowd to see if they could spot anyone they knew.

Neville was propped up at the end of the bar watching his girlfriend Hannah run about serving drinks. They waved over at him and he raised his glass in salute at them both, mimicking he would speak to them in a bit.

"Sooo," Ginny started.

"What?" Hermione asked quietly, eyeing the redhead over the rim of her glass.

"Malfoy! I want to know how that even happened, Mi. Seriously, how did you end up in bed with the Prince of Slytherin himself?"

"Urgh… Gin, _so_ not ready to talk about that yet," Hermione answered, squirming in her seat as the memories of that night assaulted her mind. _Did it suddenly get hot in here?_ She wriggled her arse against the seat, a warm heat clenching in her core.

"Fine, fine, but you will give me details before the night is over, Granger," the fiery redhead snarled, pointing her finger in Hermione's direction.

Hermione was beginning to regret telling her best friend about that night at all as Ginny had done nothing but harass her for information ever since. _Still, it took Ginny's mind from Hermione's 'other' problem._

"Talking of Malfoy," Ginny began, necking a couple of big gulps of her drink. "Have you actually seen him since ' _that'_ night?"

"No."

"Not even at work?"

"Surprisingly, no, I haven't. Maybe he's ashamed at waking up in my bed and is avoiding me," Hermione spoke quietly, voicing her fear aloud.

"That's not it Mi, and you know it. No one would be ashamed of spending the night with you. So you took him back to yours, did you?" She slyly asked, picking up on the first tidbit Hermione had said about that event.

"You are so pushy, Ginevra. Fine. I'll bloody tell you but, later, ok?"

"Deal," Ginny agreed, before Hermione could change her mind.

"Now that's out of the way, when is Dean going to pop the question?" The curly haired Gryffindor asked of her best friend.

Ginny had been dating fellow Gryffindor Dean Thomas since sixth year; they'd moved into a nice modest house in Wizarding London a year ago and Ginny was waiting for the proposal. Hermione knew the girl had dropped enough hints about it recently.

"Well, the sneaky git is taking me to Rome next weekend and I have a feeling it'll be then. He's been acting a little cagey recently and has warded the top drawer of his desk at home. I reckon it's got my engagement ring in it." The youngest Weasley laughed.

"You're so bad Gin, honestly. He better do it soon or I have a feeling he'll be needing a doctor for all the bats that will be flying out of his nose."

Both girls cackled loudly at Hermione's words, knowing it was true. They both finished their drinks and Hermione stood to fetch more. She chatted with Neville and Hannah for a few minutes, catching up with her fellow schoolmates, before making her way back over to Ginny, not noticing the warm, inquisitive brown eyes following her every move from behind the pillar near where Neville sat.

One and a half glasses down and Hermione already felt the the slight haze creep across her head; she was no good at drinking alcohol.

"How's Ron?" Hermione hadn't heard from him for a while. Her other best friend was notoriously bad at responding to mail.

"Still in Romania with Charlie, for now. He never really got over the break up with Susan but he seems quite settled over there. Mum and Dad are going out in a few weeks for a visit. I think Mum wants to try and talk him into coming back home, but I can't see it myself." Ginny shrugged, downing more of her drink.

They were both quiet as they remembered the chaos of Susan breaking things off with Ron a few weeks before their planned wedding. He had been heartbroken and fled to his brother's dragon reserve in Eastern Europe.

"Enough about my brother anyway. What are you going to do about your little problem?" Ginny smirked over her glass at her friend's sudden stillness at the mention of 'her problem'

"Nothing Gin. I'm not going to do anything about it because he doesn't feel the same way as me, and he never will."

"How do you know that if you've never even spoken to him about it?"

"I don't need to speak to him; I just _know_ ," Hermione sighed, thinking about the wizard she'd been in love with ever since she started working with him under Harry Potter at the D.M.L.E.

"Oh, please, don't give me that. It's so obvious how he feels about you! He'll find any excuse to come into your office and, whenever I visit, he's always there, hanging on your every word. I swear he only applied for the job to get closer to you. It's not like he needs the money or anything."

"Pfff, I don't think so Gin—"

"Well, I do," she stated, cutting her off. What would it take for her best girlfriend to see that the wizard in question was batshit crazy in love with her, and had been for years? He was a shy and unassuming bloke; he kept to himself, was never seen out on the town with a bevvy of beauties - like some wizards their age - and was too frightened to actually confront Hermione about the way he felt.

That was until Ginny realised how they both felt about each other. It was her civic duty to interfere and get them together. As a result, a few weeks ago, she visited said wizard and told him, in no uncertain terms, if he wanted a shot with Hermione then he had to be the one to make the first move.

She'd also told him that Hermione was in love with _him_ and not to be afraid of rejection as there was no way Hermione would say no.

He'd upped his flirting game with her at work, making the Gryffindor blush and squirm at every opportunity he got in the last few weeks.

This whole evening was set up to finally bring them both together.

Hermione was lost in thought as Ginny rose to fetch more drinks, noticing the time. Another hour and she'd have her in the club where hopefully Hermione and her wizard would finally acknowledge those feelings.

She came back to the table with two glasses of Firewhiskey and two shots of a Muggle liquor called Sambuca.

"Oh no, Gin. You know I can't do shots!" Hermione cried, noticing the shot glasses.

"Shut up, Granger, and just drink it." The redhead demanded, placing one glass on the table and knocking back her own shot in one. _Disgusting stuff,_ she thought, wiping her mouth with the back of her hand in a most unladylike fashion.

Sighing loudly, Hermione lifted the small glass and poured the contents in her mouth, feeling her throat burn. She hated Sambuca.

"Yuck. No more of that," she said, feeling her head go woozy.

"I told you, you needed to lighten up for once and just enjoy yourself. We'll find you a suitable wizard by the end of the night, no problem," Ginny winked at her, picking up the Firewhiskey and holding it out in front of her until Hermione clinked her own glass against it.

"No more talk of lover boy. It's obvious now you're not a true Gryffindor," she laughed at the outraged expression on her friend's face.

"Excuse me?" Hermione exclaimed. "Am too."

"Are not or you would have made your move already."

"Gin, please, I can't. Alright? I don't know what I'd do if he said no. I have to work with him! I know you keep saying he likes me too but I just don't know... I'm scared to go down that rabbit hole. Please, just leave it." She begged her, getting a little annoyed at her friend's insistence on the subject. Hermione was just happy to have the wizard in her life as a friend.

"Ok, ok, I promise, I won't mention it anymore," Ginny smirked .

"Good. Thank you. Now…"

They carried on chatting about mundane things and trying to guess who Harry and Pansy would ask to be godparents to their unborn baby, due in less than a week.

After another round of Firewhiskey, both girls stood to leave and make their way down the street to the newest club to open, Emerald Kisses. Ginny had raved about the place when she and Dean had been last weekend. She loved to dance, always dragging her not-so-willing boyfriend to this club or that. She'd even signed them up for classic dance lessons and Dean had done nothing but moan when Hermione had had them, along with Harry and Pansy over for dinner in the week.

Arm in arm, they stepped from the Leaky Cauldron and wandered slowly down the street, glad of the crisp night air; the pub had been stifling hot. Hermione felt less light headed with some fresh air in her lungs. They could hear music pumping out of the club's doors as they approached. A long queue had formed but the security at the door waved them both through once Ginny had given their names for the VIP area.

"VIP?" Hermione looked surprised. "How much did that cost?"

"Oh, it didn't cost me anything, Mi. I know the owner." She grinned widely. "Actually, so do you." She stated, pointing over at the long bar on the back wall where Cormac McClaggen sat raising his glass in their direction.

"Cormac? No way," Hermione sequealed in shock. "What's he doing owning a place like this?"

"Reckons it'd be a great place to pick up easy witches. You know him, always was the male slut of Hogwarts. I offered him free Quidditch World Cup tickets for December and he gave me a year's free admission to the club." Ginny laughed at the look that spread across her friend's features.

"You never cease to amaze me, Gin," Hermione said, shaking her head at her friend's blatant audacity.

Shrugging her shoulders she lead them over to the roped off VIP area to the left side of the bar. A waitress appeared laden down with a tray filled with champagne flutes. Ginny grabbed two glasses and passed one to her friend. They took a seat in the booth and watched the people out on the dance floor.

Hermione took in her surroundings. Cormac has done it up nicely; the VIP section had private booths in a dark velvet material, a classic seventies black and white checked dance floor, the bar stretched the length of the club, the counter in black marble was flecked with silver and an array of different and expensive looking drinks lining the wall behind. Other seating areas were dotted around the outside of the dance space. She looked up to see a balcony so people could look over the entire floor of the club.

Her heart froze when she thought she'd spotted _him_ but, taking another look, she couldn't see him there. _There's no way he'd be in a place like this._

Hermione excused herself and made her way towards the ladies room, feeling wobbly on her legs after the amount of alcohol she had consumed tonight. She patted her face with cold water, grateful Ginny had set her makeup with a spell.

She got her breathing under control and returned to her friend.

"You alright, Hermione?" Ginny drunkenly asked her.

"Yeah, I'm fine, Gin. Just hot and a little tipsy," she answered, almost falling back into her seat. Summoning over the waitress, she asked for a glass of cold water and drank it down in one when she'd been handed it.

"Are you pissed enough yet to tell me what happened with Malfoy?" Ginny asked expectantly.

"Sure, Gin," she answered, waving her hand dismissively in the air.

Ginny sat up in surprise and leaned her head in her hands looking at her, waiting for the story to start.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "What do you want to know?"

"Everything." Ginny told her, sighing happily now she was going to hear about it. "How did it even happen? I know he's an Auror and you see him most days. I also know your relationship has improved, ever since you guys had to share a room as Heads after the war. But how did it go from 'friendly' to shagging?" She grinned.

"Well, it was around a month ago. I was working late—"

"No shit!" Ginny butted in, rolling her eyes.

"Do you want to hear it or not?"

"Yes. Sorry. Continue," Ginny answered, waving her on.

"As I was saying, I was working late. Malfoy had just got back from a mission in South America, following a lead on Yaxley. He was mighty pissed off because it had been a false trail. He was banging about his desk and cursing loudly so I came out of my office and told him to quieten down. He turned the full Malfoy glare and anger on me and we got into a massive argument."

~•~•~•~•~

" _What is your fucking problem, Granger?"_

" _You, you insufferable prick. I'm trying to work and you're making a sodding racket."_

" _I'm so sorry I've offended the workaholic bookworm."_

" _Fuck you, Malfoy."._

" _You'd like that, wouldn't you, Granger?" He shouted, smirking at her reaction to his words. "Don't tell me you haven't thought about it. Even with your little crush walking around here everyday. You've thought about fucking me, haven't you?" He spat furiously, stalking towards her._

" _Wha… what?" She stammered, backing away from him, into her office. "How do you know about—"_

" _About what, Granger? Your little obsession with a certain wizard who works here and happens to be a good friend of mine? Oh, I know everything, believe me. Now answer me," he breathed slowly, still advancing toward her. "You've thought about what it would be like to fuck me, haven't you? To have my hard cock pounding into your tight, hot, pussy, because I've certainly thought about what it would be like to have you writhing beneath me, screaming MY name and not his."_

" _No… no… I haven't, Malfoy, now sod off and leave me alone." She stepped back further until her arse had hit the edge of the desk._

" _Yes, you have. Where are you going to go now, Granger, hmm? Tell me? Are you going to run or confront this?" He demanded, grabbing a lock of her hair and bringing it to his nose, inhaling her scent._

 _Hermione's heart was thundering, her sweaty palms closing around the edge of her desk. She leaned back and he moved until he was hovering over her._

" _If you don't want this, Hermione, tell me now." His eyes had turned from angry to dark with lust in a second. "Or I am going to kiss you."_

 _He didn't get a reply, he just watched as she gulped and licked her lips._

 _His mouth crashed down onto hers…_

~•~•~•~•~

"Fuck… ing… hells… bells, Mi." Ginny gasped, as Hermione told her the story. "So he shagged you on your desk?"

Hermione nodded slowly, calling the waitress over.

"Two more Firewhiskeys, and another water please." She told the smiling witch before her. The service in this place was impeccable.

"So, then what happened? How did you end up at your apartment?" Ginny asked, completely enraptured with the tale Hermione was regaling her with.

"Well, afterward, we got dressed and he grabbed my hand. He told me we weren't done yet and he was taking me back to the Manor. I didn't want to go there, Gin. You know why."

"Of course! Who the hell would after what happened last time you were there? You're definitely not ready for that."

"Exactly. I told him that and, without missing a beat, he told me to _Apparate_ us to my place... which I did."

"And?" Ginny asked, wide eyed at her friend's promiscuity with the blond Slytherin.

"Well, I did, and we carried on from there."

"Shit, Mi. I don't even know what to say." Ginny spoke, at a loss for actual words.

"I haven't seen him since but then I _have_ been trying to actively NOT see him."

"Why?"

"It's too embarrassing, Gin. The things I did and said that night…" Hermione didn't say anymore as she watched the waitress return with their drinks.

Hermione drank a few mouthfuls of the Firewhiskey before turning back to her friend.

"Harry sent him on another mission the day after and, when he returned, I made sure I wasn't in the office."

"So, do you fancy him?" Ginny asked, sipping her whiskey slowly. She wanted to hear the rest without being completely plastered.

"I didn't think I did but when he kissed me, I came alive, Gin. Every part of me suddenly woke up to the sensation of having Malfoy's lips on me and I went a little wild." She admitted shyly.

"Well, fuck," Ginny exclaimed. "So, how was it?"

"It was the best night of my life."

"Yeah, it was," Ginny said, holding her hand up for a high five. That earned her an eye roll from the embarrassed witch across from her.

"And what about the other one?"

"I feel guilty. It feels like I've cheated on him somehow - which I know is ridiculous - but that's how I feel." She sighed, looking down at the table.

"So, you still love him, but you fancy Malfoy as well and wouldn't mind a repeat of that night, right?"

"Something like that," Hermione mumbled. "Does that make me a slag?" She asked, worriedly.

"Of course fucking not, you daft bint. You've only slept with two people, Mi, and you're twenty one, for Godric's sake. You're entitled to have fun with whomever you please. I wonder if loverboy knows about you and Malfoy," Ginny pondered aloud.

"Oh God, I hope not. He really wouldn't have anything to do with me if he knew I'd shagged his mate, and on my desk no less. Do you know how hard it was to look him in the face the next morning at work when he bought me in a coffee and sat down? Knowing I'd done _that_ the night before, right there. I didn't know where to look! He told me I was acting weird and thought I was ill. He was concerned for me Gin. The guilt ate me up!"

Ginny spat her drink across the table, narrowly missing Hermione's dress, laughing until she couldn't breathe.

"Oh, Hun. You haven't done anything wrong and, you never know, he might find it hot and want a ménage a trois," she winked.

"Don't even go there with that idea, Weasley. I dreamt it a couple nights ago," Hermione admitted quietly.

"NO!" Ginny shouted, earning her a look from the patrons near by.

"Gin, keep your voice down." Hermione snarled at her, her cheeks blushing furiously.

"What was it like?"

"Ginny!"

"Oh, just tell me. It was only a dream after all."

Hermione leaned in across the table, as Ginny did the same, whispering so only her best friend could hear.

"I woke up with my fingers in my knickers and rubbed so hard I came screaming out both their names. The hardest I'd ever come in my life."

"Except the night Malfoy fucked you sideways, right?" Ginny grinned and winked again.

"Well, yeah. Apart from that night." Hermione agreed, laughing. God, the alcohol had definitely loosened her up.

"So, has he tried to contact you since?"

"Once. About a week after he got back from his mission. Sent me an owl saying we needed to talk but, as I said, I've been doing my best to ignore him and he doesn't know where I live, so—"

"You're going to have to see him sometime. You know that, right?"

"Yes, I know. Just, not right now. I can't, Gin."

"You don't have to be embarrassed, Mi. It's not like you make a regular thing of going around shagging wizards. Merlin, when was your last shag before Malfoy?"

"The night we finished Hogwarts. I invited Viktor over for the party and one thing lead to another."

"See, you've only been with two blokes and you hadn't had any for nearly three years before Malfoy. Nothing to be ashamed of. Let's dance," Ginny tacked on at the end, not wanting to embarrass her friend anymore.

Another reason Hermione didn't like to go to clubs. She hated dancing with a passion. She had two left feet and zero rhythm.

Ginny noticed the frightened look on Hermione's face.

"Oh, come on, Hermione. You know I love to dance. Just follow me, I won't make you look like an idiot," she promised, leading Hermione towards the dance floor. They pushed past some people into the middle of the sweaty, writhing bodies and Hermione watched Ginny start to move, copying her actions and letting herself go a little - just moving to the music.

~•~•~•~•~

The wizard sipped his whiskey, watching the sexy, curly haired witch move her body to the rhythm of the music, her curves encased inside that dress. From the balcony above, he felt his cock twitch in anticipation of what was hopefully to come.

He placed his glass on a tray carried around by that bint of a waitress who had already tried and failed to get his attention.

There was only one witch he wanted.

He moved to the staircase, following the spiral steps downwards until he reached ground level. He was no Gryffindor, but he plucked the last of his courage and made his way onto the dance floor. Weaslette happened to look up and caught his eye, nodding slightly at him so Hermione didn't see.

He moved through the throng of people until he was no more than five foot from his desired witch. Her back was to him and he swallowed deeply, watching her firm arse sway to the music.

~•~•~•~•~

Hermione was lost to the beat, drowning everything out around her. Her head was swimming pleasantly from the imbibed alcohol, making her feel free and loose.

She stiffened as a pair of strong arms encircled her waist and pulled her back into a hard chest.

She spun around, her hand twitching for her wand before she remembered it was in her clutch she'd left at the table.

Lifting her head to see who had touched her, she froze as she came face to face with the wizard she loved more than anything in this world… Blaise Zabini.

"Bla… Blaise… what are you doing here?" She shouted over the loud din.

"Surprised, Hermione?" he smirked. "I decided on a rare night out and who should I see dancing but you?" Blaise continued, holding out his hand to her; his eyes roaming the length of her body, rising upwards until their gazes met.

She nodded mutely, taking his hand, all the words having fallen from her brain, taking him in. He wore black fitted trousers and a dark green shirt that matched her dress. He looked divine and she subconsciously licked her lips.

He grinned, spinning her back around and pulling her back into his hard chest. Placing his hands on her waist, he began to move.

Hermione caught Ginny's smirking face and knew she'd been set up but, because of the alcohol and just who had her in his arms, she smiled back at her friend.

Ginny mouthed, " _Have a good night,"_ and made her way back across the dance floor and out of sight. Hermione gulped slightly at being left alone with the object of her affection pushed up against her.

She felt Blaise's hands tighten on her, before moving down to caress her hips. He pushed against her backside as she grinded her arse against his warm crotch.

 _Pretend it's not him, pretend it's not him,_ she sang the mantra over and over again in her head, trying to calm her erratic heart rate. When Blaise leaned in and planted a small kiss behind her right ear, Hermione's knees almost buckled. He smelt divine - a woodsy, masculine smell and rich, expensive cologne. It enticed her senses and made her panties instantly wet.

She moved with him, thinking of her dream the other night and feeling her core clench in anticipation. He'd never touched her like this and Hermione was loving it.

"Having fun?" He asked, in a husky, sexy whisper into her ear.

She managed to nod, still at a loss for words. She felt his hands move down the side of her thighs and around to the front, slowly pulling them up her soft skin to the hem of her dress.

"I can't stop thinking about you, Hermione. You consume my every thought," he breathed into the side of her neck,making her shiver. She felt the goosebumps rise on her skin where his lips touched her.

Her heart was racing so hard, she swore it could be heard over the noise of the club. Blaise pressed into her further and carried on whispering.

"I want you, Hermione… no, actually, forget that… I need you. I need you so badly. I've been patient and waited. But no more. Tonight… you… are… mine," he pronounced every word slowly and fiercely, making her tremble in anticipation.

"Say you need me too," he demanded of her. "Say you want me, Hermione, and I'm yours; I'm yours tonight and for as long as you continue to want me."

"I… I—"

"Say it." Blaise commanded.

"God, Blaise. I want, no...need you too," she uttered the words quietly and nervously. This was it; she had to tell him now or he'd be lost to her forever. She placed her hands over his and moved them to the side so she could turn to face him.

The look on his face gave her the much-needed courage to say, "I need you Blaise. I… I need you like I've never needed anybody before."

He grabbed hold of her arse and pulled her into his willing body. Placing a finger under her chin, he gently raised her face and bought her gaze level with his.

"And you shall have me," he murmured, before his lips descended down upon hers.

Hermione's toes curled at the contact. His lips were soft and warm as they moved against hers. Blaise grinded his body into her, making Hermione squirm at the feeling of his hard length pressing into her thigh. Hermione's knickers were soaked as she arched her back, pressing herself in tighter to him.

His tongue licked at the seam of her mouth and plunged inside when she gasped. He tasted of Firewhiskey and lust. Their tongues moved against each other and Hermione lost all rational thought, forgetting she was in a crowded club with people who were probably watching their little performance. She didn't care though; she was too far gone, enjoying the feeling of her wizard kissing her so passionately.

Blaise moved one hand up into her hair and gripped her head as the kiss grew more heated. Hermione bucked against him and swallowed the groan that escaped his hot mouth.

They pulled apart, breathless, their foreheads touching. He moved his hand from the back of her head, caressing the side of her face before his fingers tilted her face up again.

His dark brown eyes met her darkened amber ones. "Want to get out of here?"

She nodded. "I need to get my bag first. My wand is in there." She replied, suddenly shy.

"Of course," he said, taking her hand and leading her back through the crowd of dancers and over to the VIP area. He grabbed her black clutch, walking her over to the exit and down the street to the Apparition point.

Before Apparating away he pulled her into him once more and looked down at her blushing cheeks and kiss swollen lips.

"You are so beautiful," he whispered, leaning down and placing a soft kiss on her mouth.

Heat flooded through her at the words she had been longing to hear for the past two years. Ginny was going to get a Best Friend of the Year, no, Decade, award for this.

He held onto her as he Apparated them away from Diagon Alley.

~•~•~•~•~

Hermione didn't have a chance to take in her surroundings once they'd landed as Blaise's lips were on hers again, moving more forcefully than they had in the club. Her mouth opened instantly, allowing his hot tongue access.

He grabbed her firm arse in both hands and hoisted her up his body. She wrapped her legs around his waist, her tight dress bunching up her thighs to make room.

Slipping his right hand under her arse, his fingers moved against her sodden underwear. Hermione bucked against him and moaned loudly, pulling her lips from his to nuzzle the side of his neck.

"Fuck, Blaise, that feels amazing," she whimpered.

"I'm going to make you feel so good, baby," Blaise hissed, as her pussy rubbed against his straining cock through his trousers.

He turned and walked them over to his bedroom, kicking the door open and placing her down on the centre of his bed. Hermione's legs were still wrapped around him so he followed her down onto the mattress, settling himself between the apex of her thighs, his cock pressing into her centre.

Blaise kissed her swollen lips once again, before moving his mouth across her jaw, peppering soft kisses down the side of her neck, inhaling her warm vanilla scent. Hermione almost sobbed with pleasure as he sucked the skin at the junction between her neck and shoulder, leaving his mark on her and laving over it with his tongue.

His agile fingers moved down to the hem of her dress, her legs falling from his waist as he lifted himself off of her, slowly peeling the dark green material from her body. She had to sit up as he tried to pull the tight sheath of dress over her head, his fingertips ghosting over her sensitive nipples; making her sigh. Blaise threw the garment behind him, turning back to look down at her breathing heavily, her bosom encased in black lace. He reached forward and unclipped her bra, removing it slowly, licking his lips as each inch of her glorious flesh was presented to him.

He catalogued every curve and dip of creamy, smooth skin before placing his lips back on her neck and pressing hot, open mouthed kisses down the column of her throat, continuing on to the space between her fabulous tits.

Her pert nipples beckoned him and he pulled one between his teeth whilst pinching the other between his thumb and forefinger.

Hermione arched off the bed, groaning at the onslaught of sensations being forced upon her.

"Oh my God… Blaise!" she cried out, grabbing the back of his head to hold his mouth closer to her chest.

He raised his head to look at her. "You are perfection, _Cara,"_ he whispered, in a husky voice, laced a little with his sexy Italian accent.

He gave her other nipple the same attention as his hands ran down her sides, making her writhe beneath him.

Blaise hooked his thumbs into the side of her matching black lace panties and pulled the soft underwear from her body. He dropped to his knees, using a hand on each of her thighs to spread them wide as he dipped his head and ran his tongue from the bottom of her wet slit, up her folds, to circle her clit.

Hermione was lost to the pleasure of having Blaise's tongue on her as he continued to lave along her dripping pussy. He thrust his tongue into her hot centre and she almost came right there. He moved his tongue back to her clit, circling around and over the exposed nub whilst plunging two fingers into her passage, moving them in and out gently.

Hermione pushed herself harder onto Blaise's face, feeling the heat bubble up from her centre, enveloping her in an all-consuming wave of pleasure. The pressure was building between her thighs as she shouted, "God, Blaise, I'm going to come," as he continued lapping at her clit and pumping his fingers in and out of her.

"Mmm," his lips vibrated against her clit, sending Hermione over the edge and careening into one of the most powerful orgasms she'd ever had. Her vision went white as wave after wave of intense sensation tore through her whole being. Her thighs clenched around his head, trapping him as she rode her orgasm out, whilst he continued to lick and thrust his fingers.

Finally, she felt her body relax and her thighs dropped loosely from his head. With one final lick up her now-sodden slit he moved up her body until his tongue thrust wildly into her mouth, letting her taste herself on his tongue.

Hermione moved her hands between them, tearing to get his shirt away from him. He lifted himself slightly to give her access, his lips never breaking from hers. She pulled the silk shirt from his shoulders and down his arms, throwing it off to the side.

Blaise tore his lips from hers and stood. His smouldering stare locked on hers as he removed the belt from his trousers, opening the fly and bending to remove his trousers and boxers in one go.

Hermione's mouth went dry as she took in the sight of his naked body. Hard planes of chocolate abs and tight thigh muscles had her spreading her legs subconsciously. His long, thick cock was rigid; the engorged head glistening with pre-cum. She watched as he fisted his length in one hand, spreading his cream up and down his shaft. Hermione had never seen anything so fucking hot in her life. She reached out her arms for him and he came willingly, settling himself on top of her, the head of his rock hard cock nudging at her entrance.

Looking down into her flushed face he asked if she was sure she wanted this.

"Yes, Blaise. I'm more than sure. I've never wanted anything as much as I want you inside me right now." She moaned breathlessly.

That did it. Those words were all he needed to hear before thrusting inside of her. His eyes rolled back in his head as her heated, swollen passage locked hold of him.

"Fuck, Hermione. You feel amazing. So tight and hot," he hissed into her neck as he pulled back and plunged into her again. Her legs automatically wrapping around his hips. She crossed her feet to hold him tighter to her as he began to move.

Hermione used her hands to move his head from her neck and smashed her lips against his. Both swallowing each other's moans as he continued to fuck her, settling into a rhythm.

Blaise tore his lips away to see her head back and her eyes shut tightly.

"Look at me, Hermione," he commanded in that deep timbre of his. "I want to watch you come. I want to see your face as you come on my cock."

"Unggg… Bla… Blaise," she moaned, opening her eyes and locking onto the feral, raw look on his face.

They bucked wildly against each other; Blaise pulled her legs from his hips and pushed them back, pounding harder into her welcome heat.

"Hermione, I'm going to—"

"Come, Blaise, come inside me. I want to feel you," she screamed as another orgasm hit her from nowhere, blurring her vision.

Her walls clenched hard around his cock, two more thrusts had him shooting his creamy liquid into her.

"FUCK… HERMIONE!" He shouted as his orgasm took him over.

He collapsed on top of her, his cock still throbbing inside.

Hermione moved her arms around his shoulders, tracing patterns across his sensitive skin as they both tried to regain their breathing and equilibrium.

After a few minutes, Blaise pushed himself off and flopped down on the soft bed beside her. Turning to face each other, he moved a lock of her curly hair over her shoulder and placed his hand gently on her neck.

"That was—"

"Incredible," Hermione finished for him.

"Yes. Yes it was, _Amore Mio,"_ he whispered softly in Italian to her.

They stared at each other for a few moments, both at a loss for words to find for the other.

Hermione had finally had sex with the wizard she adored but was a little frightened of what was to come. Would this just be a one off for him? or did he want more; like she did? She didn't want to be the one to break the silence and have her hopes come crashing down on her.

"Hermione, I…" he paused.

"You, what, Blaise?" She whispered nervously.

"I don't want to scare you off but I have to tell you," he replied, not breaking his gaze from hers.

"You won't scare me away, Blaise. Just tell me," She prodded gently.

"I love you, Hermione. I've loved you for years and I want you to be mine… always," he declared quietly, caressing the side of her neck, moving his hand down along her arm until he reached her fingers and entwined them together. He brought their joined hands to his lips and placed a soft kiss on the back of hers, waiting for her answer.

Hermione forgot how to breath. _How many times had she imagined this scenario?_ and now, here he was, saying all the things she'd dreamed about.

"It's okay if you don't feel the—"

She cut him off by placing the index finger of their joined hands to his lips; her smile lighting up her whole face.

"I love you too, Blaise. Merlin, I'm so in love with you," she confessed.

"Good. That's good," he grinned at her, his heart soaring at her words. He owed Ginny big time for this. Just one thing worried him slightly. "I need to ask you something."

"Ask me," Hermione told him.

"Draco," Blaise began, and Hermione froze.

"Wha.. what about him?" She asked, frightened.

"I know you slept with him and I need to know how you feel about him."

~•~•~•~•~

A/N:

Well there you go lovely readers. What did you think of that?

Stay tuned for part two when we find out exactly how Hermione feels about Draco!

As always, leave a comment if you'd like. I hope you enjoyed it x

' _Cara' -_ Dear/Beloved

' _Amore Mio' -_ My Love


	2. Chapter 2

A/N:

Sorry it's taken so long to get this part out. I know I said a week but between holidays, Christmas and Muggle life I've had no time! I apologise profusely and offer chocolate frogs to everyone x

Did you all enjoy part one? I hope you did. Here's the second part. It got so huge that there will now be a third chapter. I promise it won't take me as long to post it. Shall we find out what Hermione really thinks about Draco and her new situation with Blaise?

Chat to me on tumblr about it at: coyg-81

Beta love to LaBelladone x If you haven't checked out her story, Fictitious, you really should, it's amazing!

Happy Reading

~ coyg_81

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~

Girls Night Out

Part Two

~•~•~•~•~

Hermione didn't know how to answer Blaise. She'd tried not to think about Draco at all since their 'night' together, not wanting to analyse why she'd had sex with him; knowing deep down there had to be some feelings or she wouldn't have allowed it to happen.

All she did know was that Blaise loved her and she loved him. What did it matter how she felt about Malfoy? Nothing was ever going to happen between them again; especially now she had Blaise. She would not jeopardise this for another tumble in the sheets with someone she wasn't even positive liked her.

"I don't feel anything for Malfoy," Hermione replied to him, sure he could hear the lie escape her treacherous mouth.

Frowning slightly he squeezed their hands together. "Are you sure about that, Hermione? I know you, and I know you wouldn't just sleep with someone you had no interest in at all."

"I…"

"It's alright you know," he interrupted. "If you do have feelings for him, I'm sure we'll work something out; he is my best friend."

"What do you mean, Blaise? We'll work something out? What is there to work out? We're together now and I don't intend on letting you go." She said forcefully.

He unclasped their hands and cupped her face, caressing her cheek softly.

"There's always a way to work through these things. Let's talk about it later." Blaise brought his lips down on Hermione's, silencing her questions.

She groaned quietly at the contact. His mouth was soft and warm and she allowed him to push her onto her back and cover her body with his; all thoughts of a certain blond prat forgotten as she got lost in Blaise's kiss, feeling his hard length push gently into her.

Hermione gasped as Blaise grabbed her hands joining them with his, and placing each one either side of her head.

"I'm going to make love to you, Hermione. The way you deserve to be loved," he declared pushing slowly in and out of her, never breaking his gaze from the depths of her brown eyes.

A swell of emotions rushed through her at his words, his cock caressing her channel as he slowly pumped into her.

"I love you, Blaise," Hermione told him, on the verge of tears at the overwhelming sensations flooding her. She felt her walls clench, every thrust forward had Blaise pressing against her clit, building the tension inside her.

Leaning over, he kissed her soft lips before pulling back to look at her, eyes dark with lust and want.

"And I you, Dolcezza."

She moaned as the pressure in her centre increased with his thrusts and she came, bucking her hips against him, Blaise sped up and followed her into another earth shattering orgasm, each crying out each other's names.

~•~•~•~•~

Hermione woke early the next morning, the grey light seeping through the curtains bathing the room in a dull glow. It took her a moment to realise she was not in her bedroom and that she was encased in a pair of strong, dark arms. Images of last night flooded her mind and she sighed happily, turning over and burrowing into Blaise's warm, firm chest. She felt his arms tighten around her as she closed her eyes again, not wanting to move anywhere, comfortable in his embrace.

When she woke for the second time, she was on her back, with Blaise leaning over her. He was stroking her hair softly, his thumb brushing the side of her face. A look of longing and disbelievement written across his features.

"What's wrong?" She asked quietly.

"Nothing," he smiled. "I just can't believe you're here… that this is real."

"It's real," Hermione replied, reaching her head up, pressing her lips against his warm, compliant ones.

"Breakfast?" He asked when they pulled apart from each other.

Hermione's tummy took that moment to grumble, making them both giggle.

"I'll take that as a yes then," Blaise laughed, getting up from the bed and pulling Hermione with him.

"You take a shower and I'll make us some food," he instructed, leading her over to his ensuite bathroom. "Do you have plans for today, Hermione?"

"I do not. I booked myself the day off knowing I would likely be hungover after a night out with Ginny," Hermione grinned, stepping into the shower Blaise had started for her. "Why?"

"You can stay here with me for the morning if you'd like. I'll leave one of my t-shirts on the bed instead of trying to get you back into that dress. You can Floo home from here later on."

Hermione smiled shyly at him. "That would be nice, thank you."

He leaned in across the threshold where the water was raining down and caught her lips in a soft, quick kiss, getting his head wet in the process.

"Bacon and eggs for breakfast then," he declared happily, after pulling away from the water and Hermione's delectable mouth. If he stayed there kissing her, neither of them would be eating food for another couple of hours. "Towels are on the shelf opposite. Come find me in the kitchen when you're finished," he called over the shower, leaving her to it.

~•~•~•~•~

Hermione left Blaise's bedroom once she'd showered, dried her hair into something resembling a loose style and donned the Slytherin Quidditch shirt he had cheekily left out for her.

She jumped when she caught her reflection on the way out. The word 'Malfoy' splashed across her back with the number seven beneath it. Why in Merlin's name had Blaise given her Malfoy's shirt to wear?

She followed the smell of bacon to an open-planned living/dining area. Blaise had his back to her, concentrating on the hot pans on the hob in front of him.

"Ahem," She cleared her throat, watching him spin round and smirk at the sight of her standing there in that shirt.

"Nice top," he said wiggling his eyebrows at her.

"Is this supposed to mean something?"

"Of course not, Cara. Draco happened to leave it here and I thought it may fit you better than one of my tops," he replied, shrugging his shoulders and turning back to the sizzling bacon. "Have a seat and I'll be right with you."

Hermione frowned at his back but made her way to the island where he had set two place settings. She sat and picked up a coffee Blaise had poured for her, looking around his home. It was tastefully decorated and she was shocked by the colour scheme; white, beige, and brown with beautiful looking couches surrounding a fireplace. Tall windows looked out over a park she didn't recognise.

Blaise turned back to her and placed some bacon and scrambled egg onto her plate. He did the same with his, before ridding himself of the pans and sitting beside her.

They ate in companionable silence for a while until Hermione declared she couldn't eat any more. Blaise had given her quite a large portion and, even though she'd been hungry, it was too much food for her at this time of the day.

"Thank you, Blaise, that was wonderful."

"You're welcome." Blaise answered, turning on his stool and dragging her stool in between his open legs, until her knees nudged the edge of his seat. Her took her head in both of his hands and joined their lips together.

Hermione sighed contentedly at the contact and placed her hands over his.

They kissed softly but passionately for a few moments before breaking and resting their foreheads against each other.

"What are we going to do for the rest of the morning?" Hermione inquired quietly.

"Well, once I've cleared the dishes away and you've finished your coffee, I'm going to carry you back to my bedroom and worship your body for a few more hours. I have a meeting this afternoon but I was hoping I could have dinner with you later."

"That sounds like a perfect plan," she agreed, grinning wickedly at him. "And I couldn't find my underwear, so guess what? I'm not wearing any."

"Evil witch," he hissed, moving his hands up her thighs to see if she was telling the truth. "Fuck the dishes. Come here," Blaise demanded, reaching for her and hauling her over his shoulder, listening to her squeal as he carried her back to his room.

A few hours later Hermione was redressing herself, having found her knickers under the bed, and getting ready to Floo home.

"So, dinner tonight?" Blaise asked her from the bed where he was propped up against the pillows, his arms behind his head. "I may have a proposition for you."

That caught her attention as Hermione pulled Malfoy's shirt back over her head, confirming dinner would be lovely and what proposition?

"Nothing that can't wait, Cara. Don't worry about it now. I'll pick you up at seven, yes?"

"Okay," she agreed half heartedly, concerned over what he could possibly have to propose to her.

"Come here."

Hermione walked around the bed and leaned over him. Blaise reached for her, placed a hand either side of her neck and caressed her skin tenderly.

"I said don't worry, love. It's nothing bad, I promise."

He kissed her lips forcefully, causing Hermione to stumble forward as she lost herself in the feel of his tongue swiping against hers.

He brought his hands down over her shirt to cup her firm breasts through the material. Hermione arched into him moaning into his mouth.

"I really must go," she breathed unsteadily, dragging her lips from his and making her way to the door. "See you soon?" Hermione asked nervously, turning back to him before leaving.

"You will, love," Blaise assured her, winking and making her blush as she turned and walked away with a little wave.

"Not soon enough," he muttered, listening for the whoosh of flames from the living room, before jumping out of bed, making his way over to his desk to grab a piece of parchment and a quill.

He quickly wrote out a note.

Need to see you immediately.

B x

He almost ran to his study where his owl, Artemis, resided and sent the message off immediately.

~•~•~•~•~

Hermione jumped at the sound of her name being squealed at a high pitch once she had come through her fireplace. She witnessed Ginny jumping up from her couch and making a beeline for her, enveloping her in a bone-crushing hug worthy of Molly Weasley.

"Can't. Breathe. Gin," Hermione stuttered out through ragged breaths.

"Oh, right, sorry," Ginny relied, stepping back as Hermione walked past her.

"What in Godric's name are you wearing?" The redhead exclaimed with wide eyes, noticing the Quidditch shirt with Malfoy emblazoned across it.

Hermione flushed with embarrassment and turned towards her room.

"Oh no you don't, Granger," Ginny shouted, grabbing Hermione's hand and spinning her back to face her. "Explain."

Sighing loudly, rubbing her hand over her face, Hermione declared she needed a shower and a coffee. Ginny offered to make it but only if Hermione told her what had happened and why she was wearing that shirt.

Nodding in agreement, Hermione yawned and stalked off down the hall, relieved to have been given a short respite from the tornado that was her best friend. She needed a few moments to herself, wanting to analyse everything that had happened over the last twelve hours or so.

Letting the warm water wash over her sore muscles, she smiled as she remembered the reason for her aching body. Hermione hadn't had as much sex in the past as she'd had just last night. Sighing at the memories of how caring and considerate Blaise had been and how many times he'd made her orgasm.

She had wanted to scream I love you the first time his tongue had touched her wet and willing pussy but stopped herself. So for him to tell her was unbelievable. She'd always thought she hadn't stood a chance with Blaise. Now everything had changed, even though she was feeling some anxiety about what he wanted to talk about later.

And Malfoy. What to do about him? She had to admit there were some feelings there. It had started back in eighth year; when they had been Head Boy and Girl together, sharing living space and him asking her to call a truce on their very first night.

He had been someone different that year and ever since. They had been around each other nearly every day since then, both going into Auror training straight out of Hogwarts. They had become somewhat friends but Hermione guessed it must've grown into something more without her even realising, until four weeks ago.

She knew she'd have to be honest with Blaise and see what he said tonight.

Joining Ginny in the kitchen, seeing the expectant look on her face, Hermione frowned at her friend.

"How did you even get in here?"

"Please, Mi. How many times have I seen you set the wards on this place? Ginny replied, rolling her eyes. Smartest witch of our age, my arse! "So, come on then. Spill."

"Urgh… you really are impossible sometimes."

"Yeah, yeah, Whatever, Granger. Tell me," Ginny demanded, bouncing in her seat and clapping her hands together.

"Well, we didn't stay at the club long. He Apparated us to his place and we spent the whole night shagging. He told me he loves me, that he knows what happened with Malfoy, even asked me how I felt about him. He made me breakfast, shagged me for a few more hours, asked me to dinner tonight and has a 'proposition' for me." Hermione managed to get out in one quick breath using her index fingers as inverted commas to get the 'proposition' part out.

"Woah… slow down… what?" Ginny asked, bewildered at the information Hermione was throwing at her.

"What?"

"We'll get back to the shagging part in a minute. He said he loves you, knows about Malfoy and asked how you feel about him? What did you say?"

"Well, I told him I didn't know how I felt about Malfoy. He said not to worry and that we'd work something out." Hermione felt better talking about this to Ginny. She needed some advice.

Ginny looked lost in thought for a few seconds before she turned to her best friend with an evil grin on her face.

"Oh, gods. What?" Hermione cried.

"Remember what I said to you a few times during your last year at Hogwarts? About how I thought Zabini and Malfoy were seeing each other?"

"Yes, I remember," Hermione answered cautiously, not sure where Ginny was going with this.

"He put you in one of Malfoy's shirts for Merlin's sake, Hermione."

"That doesn't mean anything. He just thought it would fit me better than one of his."

"That's Hippogriff shit and you know it. You know I'm right about this, Mi."

"So you're saying that Blaise and Malfoy are seeing each other and Blaise wants to what? Split his time between us? See me a few days a week and Malfoy the others? You're being ridiculous, Gin. They aren't seeing each other," Hermione declared hotly, turning to the sandwiches Ginny had made while Hermione was showering.

"Oh no, that's not what I'm saying at all," the redhead replied sinisterly enough for Hermione to look at her. She swallowed at the smirk spread across Ginny's face.

"What are you saying then?"

"They want you, Mi. Both of them. Like I joked at the club last night, remember? Ménage a trois?" She laughed at the shocked look on the brunette's face and wiggled her eyebrows at her.

"Stop it, Gin," Hermione grinned. She wasn't serious, was she?

"You're the one that dreamed it and told me what happened when you woke up, naughty girl." She teased her friend.

"You don't think that's it, do you?" Hermione asked, standing from the table to get the bottle of Firewhiskey she kept for emergencies like this.

"That's exactly what I think. The pair of them want you in their bed. So, tell me again how you feel about Malfoy."

"I came to the conclusion that I do have feelings for him but—"

"No buts," Ginny exclaimed raising her hand, shaking it at Hermione.

"Hold on a sec, Gin. Let me finish," Hermione told her exasperatedly. It was like dealing with an excitable puppy sometimes.

"I know I wouldn't have slept with him if I felt nothing for him but I love Blaise and I'm not jeopardizing that for something that could be nothing with Malfoy."

"Which is why it'd been even more perfect if I'm right and they both want you. Think about it, what a dream situation. Two gorgeous, powerful wizards from the enemy house want to make you theirs. It's dark and devious and sexy as hell. It's so fucking hot I can hardly stand it." Ginny joked, fanning herself with her hand.

The dream Hermione had had of the three of them entered her mind, images flashing in front of her. If it was anything like that then yeah, Hermione wouldn't mind a go in real life.

"You're thinking about it, aren't you," Ginny squealed, clapping her hands in glee.

"You are such a perv, Ginevra," Hermione sighed, shaking her head at her friend.

"But you are though, aren't you?"

Hermione took a sip of the whiskey she poured herself and nodded at Ginny.

"I knew it."

"Just because I'm thinking about it doesn't mean that's what Blaise is offering. I haven't even spoken to Malfoy since he's been back. I don't know how he feels. This is just confusing me. I need to stop thinking and just see what he has to say tonight, right?" She asked her best friend, wanting her to agree and help keep her calm.

Ginny picked up on the distressed tone and crossed the room to her bewildered friend, enveloping her in a hug.

"You're right, Mi. Of course you're right. You won't know anything until tonight. Bring the whiskey and let's get you dressed into something fabulous," she declared, pulling Hermione along to her bedroom.

~•~•~•~•~

Hermione waited nervously on her couch in the black dress Ginny had her in for tonight. It was more tasteful than last night's ensemble; this one had elbow length sleeves and a high sweeping neckline. It was fitted around her bust, sweeping out from her waist to mid thigh.

Ginny had decided once again to leave her hair in thick, loose curls that fell down her back and light makeup. This time, however, she went for a red lipstick to match the sandals she currently had strapped to her feet. A small red stripe across her toes and one around the ankles.

This outfit made Hermione feel sexy and confident. A quiet knock at the door brought her back to the present. She'd been lost in thought about her discussion with Ginny earlier.

She stood carefully, glad she'd remembered the balancing charm on the footwear, making her way to the front door.

The sight that greeted her made her mouth go dry and her heart rate increase slightly.

Blaise was leaning against the wall, the sexiest smirk across his gorgeous face. He was wearing black fitted trousers, white Oxford with the top two buttons undone, and no tie. A deep green fitted blazer over the top completed the outfit.

He watched her swallow, her gaze dropping to his shiny black loafers and roam up his body before landing on his face.

She blushed as he stepped forward, one hand snaking around her hip, the other tipping her chin up.

"You look beautiful, Hermione," he said, bringing his lips down on hers softly, not wanting to smudge her lipstick.

Hermione moaned at the feel of his lips, her hands resting on his trim waist, his scent enveloping her, making her forget they were standing on her doorstep.

"Would you like to come in?" She asked shyly, pulling her mouth away from his.

"Yes I do, but we should really go or we'll never make it to the restaurant," he smiled devilishly at her.

"I'll just get my coat and bag," she replied, turning quickly, fetching her black clutch and warding her door on the way back out.

Blaise offered her his arm, which she took, and he guided them down the road to an alley they could Apparate from.

They landed in another alley, Blaise leading them out onto a busy street. Hermione looked around in surprise.

"This is a Muggle neighbourhood," she exclaimed, a little shocked that Blaise had bought them to Hampstead Heath in North London.

"It is. I thought we'd have more privacy here," he told her, walking her down the street. "I've asked someone to join us and we didn't want to be overheard in a wizarding restaurant."

Hermione gulped nervously. Now she was sure that Ginny had been correct this afternoon. She was fully expecting to walk into this restaurant and see Draco sitting there.

Blaise noticed the feel of her grip tightening on his arm but chose to ignore it. He knew she was nervous about what he had to ask her.

"Here we are," he said, reaching the entrance of the restaurant, holding the door open for her.

She stepped inside the inviting Italian restaurant where a maître d' took her coat and showed them both to their table. Hermione liked the feel of this place; it had a typical Tuscan country landscape painted across one wall, circular wooden tables in several sizes dotted around the room. It was half full with customers enjoying a Saturday night out with friends, partners or families. It had a nice atmosphere and Hermione relaxed slightly as she followed the maître d'.

"Signora," the young Italian leading them spoke to Hermione, indicating their table in a booth at the back of the restaurant. She came to an abrupt stop as she saw Draco sitting there, making a face at the Muggle whiskey he was sipping, clearly not liking it. He looked up at the noise and froze, setting his eyes on Hermione.

She swore her heart stopped as his stormy grey eyes locked onto hers. The sudden change in atmosphere almost consumed her. She felt her skin heat up, her knickers dampen just from looking at him. Images of that night flashed before her, making her gulp again. She involuntarily licked her lips.

"Granger," he breathed lustfully, wanting nothing more than to grab the gorgeous witch before him, take her home and make her scream his name for the rest of the night.

"Malfoy," she flinched slightly, as she felt Blaise's hand on her lower back, guiding her around the other side of the table and motioning her to sit beside Draco. Blaise sat on her other side of the high backed, curved bench that circled half the table. Draco's stare followed her every move until she had sat down, her back rigid at his proximity. She felt Blaise sit next to her muttering something in Italian to the waiter and watching him scurry away.

She didn't know what to say, instead sitting as still as stone, concentrating on her breathing. She was certain that one touch or one whispered word from the blond next to her would have her coming apart like last time.

That had been carnal and almost animalistic as they'd torn at each other's clothing, Draco muttering words of how much she wanted him to fuck her and how he was going to fuck her so hard she'd never forget it. No foreplay was needed as he had sunk into her the moment he had ripped her lace knickers from her body. Hermione had arched into him and the next words out of her mouth had her begging him for more as he took her across her desk.

~•~•~•~•~

Draco's hand touched her knee, snapping her back to reality. She turned her head to find him staring intently at her.

"Hermione," he whispered, not giving her a chance to answer as he leaned forward grabbing her around the back of her head with one hand, and bringing her to him before crashing their lips together.

Hermione reacted instantly as she turned to him, wrapping her hands around his neck and pressing herself to him. Her centre was pulsing with need as his lips moved against hers, his tongue licking at her bottom lip. She opened her mouth and swallowed the moan that escaped him as his tongue met hers.

Their lips pressed feverishly against each other, Hermione tugged at the fine strands of his pale blond hair, making him growl. He pulled his mouth from hers, breathing heavily as he pressed his forehead to hers.

"I missed you," he sighed, kissing her lips once more before moving away to look at her.

She felt Blaise's hands snake around her waist and pull her back against him, not giving her a chance to think as his hot breath fanned across the back of her neck.

"Now tell me you feel nothing for him, Cara," Blaise murmured against her earlobe, making her shiver, her eyes shutting at the onslaught of sensations these two were wreaking upon her.

Remembering that she was in a public place she pulled herself from Blaise's embrace and placed a shaky hand on each of their chests to stop them coming any nearer.

"What the fuck?" she breathed out slowly.

"Hermione—"

"No, Blaise. Don't 'Hermione' me. What in Godric's name was that?" She asked, turning to the blond beside her.

He didn't flinch at her tone as he set his gaze back on her flushed face. "I haven't seen or spoken to you since the night we spent together, Granger," he hissed between clenched teeth. "If you think you were going to get away from me that easily, you were very much mistaken."

"Draco, I—"

"No, Granger. You're not running from this. Just admit you like me."

"I… I…"

"It's okay, Cara. You can say it," Blaise whispered, taking her hand and gently kissing the back of it.

Hermione took a deep breath before continuing. "I do like you, Draco. I wouldn't have slept with you otherwise." There, I've said it, now what? She asked herself nervously.

"I know that, Hermione. You're the one who had to admit it to yourself."

"I was scared. I don't want to lose Blaise," she told the blond quietly, looking at him with wide eyes.

"You're not going to lose me, Dolcezza," Blaise told her, leaning in and kissing her cheek.

"I'm not?" She asked.

He pulled back as the waiter approached with a bottle of red wine. Once he'd finished filling their glasses and walking away, Blaise turned to her.

"No. You're not. This is why I asked Draco here tonight. So we could talk about this and what we're going to do about it."

"And what are we going to do, Blaise?" she asked, as she sipped at her drink.

"We have something to tell you," Draco said.

"What?"

"I wasn't sure if you knew or not, Hermione. Weaslette seems to know and we just thought you did as well."

"Know what, Blaise?" She asked curiously,

"About me and Draco."

"What about you and Draco?" She asked, watching Blaise smirk at her and Draco hiding a smile behind his wine glass.

"You know, for someone so 'bright' you're not very astute, Granger."

She bristled at Draco's words, turning to face the smug prat. He rolled his eyes before leaning in and whispering in her ear.

"Blaise and I have been fucking each other since fifth year, Granger, and we'd like nothing more than to take you home and have you join us," he explained, running his tongue up the side of her neck.

Fuuuuuuck! Ginny was right! Hermione felt so turned on imagining Blaise and Draco together she clenched her thighs to create some friction, trying to relieve the pressure.

"How do you feel about that, Hermione?" Draco growled her name, making the hairs on her arms stand on end, goose bumps rising on her skin.

Mary, Mother of Jesus, fucking Merlin, holy Christ. What were they doing to her?

Hermione wasn't going to survive these two at the same time; she had enough trouble being around one of them, let alone both together. She was already coming apart and they'd barely touched her. For once though, she listened to her heart and her gut feeling; not her brain. And they were telling her to go for it. It was a once in a lifetime opportunity to have not one but, two, powerful, gorgeous, wizards, all brooding and dark and sexy as hell, want her… at the same time. What witch wouldn't want that? If this was a one time thing then so be it; Hermione would enjoy herself.

"It doesn't bother me. In fact, I find it quite the turn on," she purred, turning to Draco and running a hand down his chest. He caught her hand just as she'd got to the waistband of his trousers and held it up in front of him.

"Don't start something I'll have to finish right here at this table," he hissed, placing her hand back in her lap.

She smirked at him before turning her attention to Blaise.

"You are a naughty witch," he whispered, bringing his lips to hers and kissing her softly.

When they pulled apart, Blaise summoned the waiter over and ordered in Italian, before turning back to the pair next to him.

"It really doesn't bother you knowing about me and Draco?" He asked the curly haired witch.

"No, it doesn't, Blaise. Listen…" she sighed, reaching for her wine and deciding it was time to be honest with them both. "I like you both and it's obvious you both like me, and each other," she smirked at them. "The obvious solution is to get it out of our systems and just have one amazing night together. Then you can both carry on as you were. I—"

"Excuse me?" Blaise interrupted her, in bewilderment. "You think this is just about tonight? Did nothing I said to you last night or this morning mean anything to you?" He held up a hand to stop her from answering, as she was about to do. "I meant every word of it and I knew you liked Draco as well, which is why he's here. Your reaction seeing him confirmed it. You want us both and we want you, and not just for tonight either. You're ours, Hermione." He growled possessively, his brown eyes dark with lust and fire.

Without thinking about it she nodded her head. There was no denying it. They made her feel wanted, sexy, powerful, and fucking invincible.

The waiter reappeared, staring at the three of them as he placed their starter of Antipasti down, noticing the tension surrounding them.

Blaise thanked him and turned his attention back to Hermione. "Well?"

"I… I…" She stuttered, not daring to believe this was unfolding. They wanted her, and not just for one night either. She took a deep breath. "Yes," she declared quietly. "Merlin, yes, I want you both." She was already in love with Blaise and as for Draco, she had very slowly and quietly been falling in love with him since eighth year. She hadn't even realised it and yet here she was, sitting between them; wanting them both.

Both men moved closer to her side, each grabbing a hold of her hands and bringing them to their lips to place a soft kiss on her fingers.

She smiled at them, still not believing she had agreed to this. Ginny was going to lose her mind when she found out.

"I love you, Hermione," Blaise whispered.

She looked at him, this perfect specimen of a man; he was so gorgeous. His dark skin, slanting deep brown eyes, soft warm lips. Underneath all that he could be as Slytherin as Draco but he was also gentle and compassionate. That's what Blaise was, he was softness and love and stability. Their love was going to be a gentle one compared to the explosive passion between her and the blond next to her.

"I love you too, Blaise," she replied, leaning forward to kiss him. She turned to Draco next, not sure on what to say. She didn't feel ready to say those three words to him yet.

"Draco, I—" she paused, looking at him, his stormy grey eyes intent on hers.

"Don't say it, Hermione," he interrupted her. "I don't want to hear it until you really mean it. I know you're not there yet so don't, alright?"

"Alright," she answered, leaning forward and kissing him the same way she had Blaise. She pulled back, wiping her lipstick from his mouth with her thumb, their gazes never leaving each other's, both breathing heavily.

Blaise refilling their wine glasses brought their attention back to the table and the food in front of them.

"I'm hungry," Hermione declared, picking up some bruschetta, Parma ham and sun dried tomatoes, putting them on her plate as Draco and Blaise winked at each other behind her back, both breathing a sigh of relief, before joining the witch in eating the food.

~•~•~•~•~

Hermione was going to kill them both. She had sat through three courses of the most amazing Italian food she had ever tasted with both wizards brushing up against her at every opportunity. Their hard thighs pressing against either side of her making her squirm slightly. During their main course, Draco had spent his time whispering all the things he and Blaise were going to do to her later. Blaise had his arm around her back, running his fingers and up and down her side, making goosebumps rise on her skin. Every nerve ending in her body was firing as she listened to Draco and shuddered as his breath ghosted across her neck.

"I can't wait to sink my cock into your tight cunt again, Granger. I remember how good it feels." He told her as he gently nibbled at her ear lobe.

"I'm going to eat your pussy. And Blaise is going to eat your pussy and then we're going to fuck you, Granger. Would you like that?" He drawled huskily into her ear.

She nodded, unable to form words as she imagined it. And so he had continued, with Blaise leaning in and peppering the other side of her neck in gentle kisses.

Now, they were waiting for the cheesecake Draco had ordered for dessert, Hermione and Blaise already full from the meal they'd already consumed. Draco's fingers were brushing against her knee, moving in slow circles on her skin, lazily moving up her thigh. She felt Blaise's fingers on her other thigh and she couldn't hold back anymore.

She leaned forward until her stomach touched the edge of the table so no one could see where Blaise and Draco currently had their fingers. The waiter arrived with the dessert and, with his free hand, Draco cut a small piece of the cheesecake with his fork and placed it between his lips, beckoning her forward with a tilt of his head. She sucked the dessert into her mouth followed by his tongue as their mouths became a hot mess of swirling tongues and crumbling vanilla cheesecake. They both moaned at the taste and feel of each other as his fingers slipped underneath her panties, grazing gently against her pussy. Hermione dragged her lips from Draco's and bucked forward as she felt Blaise's fingers join his.

"Fuck," she whispered quietly, not wanting to gain a reaction from any of the other diners close by; even though they were fairly hidden in their little booth.

"Relax, Cara," Blaise breathed into her ear, peppering kisses just below her lobe and down the side of her neck, making her squirm against their probing fingers. Her pussy was so wet she felt Draco's middle finger slide easily into her as Blaise's rubbed against her clit making her press her stomach against the table harder as she squeezed her center against their firm fingers.

"Naughty witch," Draco breathed against the other side of her neck, as he plunged gently in and out of her dripping centre. He curled his finger inside her, rubbing against her front wall and making her arse buck off the seat, her arms bracing the table in front of her.

"Stay still, Hermione, or we'll be caught and thrown out," Draco hissed. "Do you want to be caught?"

She didn't really care at this point, all she wanted was to come all over their fingers and then take them both back to hers for the rest of the night.

"N… no," she managed to stutter out.

"Then be a good girl and stay still."

"Maybe we should leave," Blaise suggested, between kissing her neck and rubbing his fingers around her clit and up and down her soft folds.

"Maybe you're right, Blaise," Draco agreed removing his fingers from the moaning witch next to him.

She snapped her head towards him, feeling his fingers slip from her as she was about to come. She grabbed his tie and pulled his face millimetres from hers.

"Draco Malfoy, I swear on Salazar Fucking Slytherin himself, if you don't make me come right now, I will fucking murder you," she growled ferociously, tugging his tie again until their lips crashed together.

"Fuck," he mumbled against her mouth, sliding two fingers into her tight channel again, speeding up his pace as Blaise pressed his fingers against her clit a little firmer making her come apart under them. She sobbed as she fell against the table, her body throbbing with an unending wave of pleasure. Draco pressing inside her, Blaise cupping her mound and pushing hard against her as she rode out her orgasm against their hands.

Draco could feel her walls clenching around his fingers, his cock straining against the front of his trousers, watching her fall apart in front of him. They slowly removed their fingers, Blaise tapping her on the shoulder. She raised her head and looked at them both licking clean the fingers they had had on and in her. She gulped wide-eyed at them both, resting on Draco as he removed his fingers with a pop.

"Fucking delicious," he groaned.

"Merlin, I'm not going to survive you two, am I?" She asked to the table in front as she turned her gaze from the wizards.

"We hope not, Cara," Blaise told her quietly, as she patted down her hair and straightened herself out.

"After tonight, Hermione, you won't want another wizard in your bed again unless it's me or Blaise," Draco told her from her other side.

"Let's get out of here," Blaise demanded. "I can't wait anymore, I need to be inside you."

Draco stood, surprising Hermione by removing Muggle money from his pocket and leaving it on the table. He grabbed Hermione's hand and pulled her up. Placing his hand on the bottom of her back he guided her out of the restaurant, Blaise following behind.

The three walked quickly down the street to the alley they had arrived in.

Hermione suddenly went shy and lowered her head to stare at her sandals.

"Hermione," Draco whispered, using a finger to bring her gaze level with his. "What's wrong?"

"I'm sorry, Draco, but I can't go to the Manor. I'm not ready." She watched him flinch ever so slightly.

"Of course not," he sighed pulling her into his chest, placing a kiss on the top of her head.

"Let's go to yours, Cara." She heard Blaise from behind, his body warming her as he pressed himself close to her back.

She nodded and grabbed hold of both their hands before spinning and Apparating them all away.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N:

Hold on to your hats cowboys! You're in for one very citrusy ride!

As always, massive beta love to LaBelladoneX. Have any of you read Fictitious yet? You really should. It's amazing x

Also wanted a second opinion on this chapter so asked the lovely WinterWillows to give it a read for me. She's my Dramionaise soulmate! Go check out her WIP, Their Leonine Princess x

Hope you enjoy this chapter.

coyg_81 x

Girls Night Out

Part Three

~•~•~•~•~

They'd only just managed to make it through Hermione's front door before Blaise kicked it shut and grabbed hold of Hermione's arm. He spun her around, pressing her into the door and, crashing his lips down on hers. Blaise swallowed the moan that escaped her as he moved his hands down her back to her firm arse, lifting her up his body until Hermione's legs wrapped around his waist. She pulled him closer as their tongues slid together.

Hermione pulled her head back from Blaise, breathing heavily she looked over his shoulder to see Draco pressed into Blaise's back, peppering kisses along the side of the dark wizard's neck. Hermione stared at them; watching Draco's lips drop hot, open-mouthed kisses along the length of Blaise's neck and nibble on his ear lobe.

 _Fuck, that's hot!_ She thought feverishly.

"Bedroom?" Blaise hissed into her ear.

She pointed the way to her room and Blaise stalked towards it with Hermione still clinging to him. Draco followed along behind and, as Hermione lifted her head, she caught his gaze. Those grey eyes of his were alive and dark with lust. Hermione gulped hard, caught in the blond's stare. She felt Blaise nudge her door open. He placed her on the middle of the bed, following her down and capturing her mouth in another searing kiss. Hermione pulled him closer as she felt Draco undo the straps around her ankles and remove her sandals before running his warm hands up her legs.

Blaise pulled his head back and looked down at her. "You are so beautiful, Hermione. I love you so much."

Hermione felt her cheeks heat up at his words. She'd never get tired of him saying he loved her.

Blaise stood and stared at her. He felt Draco's arms reach around his middle and looked down to see the long, pale fingers work the buttons on his shirt. Hermione was enthralled by Draco running his fingers along each inch of Blaise's skin that he'd exposed. Draco never broke eye contact with Hermione as he continued to strip Blaise from his clothing. He pulled Blaise's shirt and jacket off at the same time, throwing the items of clothing across the room. Hermione licked her lips at the sight of a shirtless Blaise; his smooth brown skin, encasing the plains of his hard abs and toned arms.

Blaise turned toward Draco, grabbing him around the back of the head, and bringing their lips together. They both heard Hermione gasp as she lay back, watching the two men kiss each other. Blaise smoothed his hands up Draco's chest and pulled at the tie the blond was wearing. Undoing it, he left it hanging as his hands made easy work of Draco's shirt and blazer, letting all the items fall down and away from his arms. Draco had moved his hands down to Blaise's belt and was nimbly pulling the strip of leather through the loops; discarding it where it dropped before Draco fell to his knees and worked the zip down. He pulled Blaise's trousers and boxers down his legs.

Hermione leant up on her elbows to watch the show in front of her. Noticing the movement from the corner of his eye, Draco spun on his knees until he was facing Hermione. He slowly crawled up her body until his lips were millimetres from hers.

"Hermione," he breathed, his voice laced in a husky tone that made her knickers dampen.

He watched her gulp and lick her lips before his pressed down on her. Taking both of her hands, Draco entwined their fingers and placed them at the side of her head. He ground his hardening member against her centre, making her gasp and pull her head away from his.

"No, Draco," Hermione cried hotly, putting her hand up to stop him coming any closer as he moved his head back down to try and capture her lips again.

He faltered at her words. "What?"

"I… I…"

"What, Hermione?" Draco asked, puzzled.

She looked over at Blaise, standing there naked, his cock jutting out in front of him.

"I want to watch you and Blaise," she admitted, looking back up into Draco's face and blushing at the wicked smirk across his features.

"Whatever you want, _Dolcezza._ " She heard Blaise whisper as he stepped forward and pulled Draco up. Blaise dropped to his knees removing Draco's trousers and boxers before engulfing Draco's long, thick cock with his mouth.

Draco threw his head back in rapt pleasure and grabbed Blaise's head between his hands.

"Fuck, Blaise," he hissed, feeling the wizard's tongue running up and down his shaft, while he caressed Draco's balls. "Merlin, your mouth feels amazing."

Hermione had forgotten how to breathe; she stared wide-eyed as Draco's cock slid in and out of Blaise's mouth. She heard her lover hum around Draco's length as he thrust harshly into Blaise's mouth.

"Fuck, Blaise, stop. If you don't stop, I'm going to come down your throat and I really want to come in our witch before that." Draco managed to spit through gritted teeth as he kept fucking Blaise's face.

Pulling his head back and smirking up at Draco, Blaise licked his lips before he stood and faced the blond wizard. He stepped toward him and captured Draco's lips, using his tongue to allow the blond to taste his own essence. Once they'd parted, they both turned to the witch sprawled across the bed still fully clothed.

"This just won't do, Blaise."

"No, it won't. She's wearing far too many clothes." Blaise agreed, smirking down at her.

"Stand, love." Draco commanded Hermione.

She looked from one wizard to the other before scooting herself down to the end of the bed. Her heart was racing, palms clammy with anticipation as she stood.

Draco turned her to face him and crashed his lips down on hers, his fingers gliding across her neck and into the thick curls at the back. He pulled on them gently, tipping her head back as he placed hot kisses across her jaw and down the side of her neck.

Blaise stood behind her and slowly undid the zip to her dress, caressing her warm skin as he went. He pulled the material down her arms and watched the dress pool at her feet. Placing his hands on her hips he pulled her back into his chest. She broke her kiss from Draco, turning her head for Blaise's lips, feeling his hard length press along her arse and lower back.

As Blaise kissed her and ran circles around her hips with his fingers, Draco dropped to his knees and slipped his thumbs into the elastic of her knickers slowly - so slowly - his teasing fingers tracing the length of her creamy thighs and calves until he helped her step from the underwear. While Blaise continued to kiss her, moving his hands from her hip and up across her stomach to caress her firm breasts over the lace of her bra, Draco leaned forward, his nose tracing up her thigh until he hit her centre. He used his hands to move her legs apart slightly before inhaling her scent. His tongue licked a line up her wet folds, making her whimper in Blaise's hold.

Draco licked and sucked at her, taking her clit between his lips and sucking with a firm pressure, making her moan. He inserted his middle finger into her tight passage, making her clench her thighs around his head as he carried on with the slow torture he was wracking her body with.

Blaise reached around behind to unclasp her bra and let it drop. He moved his hands back to her bare breasts, pinching both of her nipples between his thumb and forefinger.

Throwing her head back against Blaise's shoulder, she hissed. "Merlin, fuck."

"You like that, Hermione?" Blaise breathed into her ear, running his tongue around her lobe and, making her shiver.

"Ye… yes," she stammered.

Draco continued his assault on her pussy with his mouth and fingers. He circled her clit with his tongue, thrusting two fingers in and out of her wet centre, while he ran his thumb around her tight rosebud. He pushed at her, the tip of his thumb entering her back passage.

"Oh my god! _Draco!"_ She screamed. "More."

The blond sped up his efforts, licking at her folds with abandon while plunging his desperate fingers inside of her cunt.

She squirmed above him as Blaise pinched and pulled at her nipples, sucking the sensitive skin of her neck into his mouth and leaving little love bites in his wake. He ground his cock against the crease of her arse, making her wiggle and push back against him.

Blaise moaned against her neck. "Witch," he growled. "I'm going to fuck you so hard."

"Oh, Blaise," she cried out at his words.

Draco took this moment to push his thumb all the way into her arse making Hermione cry out again.

"Fuck, Draco."

It was too much; hands and lips were caressing every inch of her body taking her to new heights of pleasure. She could feel the oncoming orgasm approach like a freight train.

She cried out as Draco sucked her sensitive nub between his lips, his fingers working her pussy and arse as she came. She clenched her thighs together as wave after wave of pleasure washed through her like a tidal wave.

Blaise held her around the waist to stop her falling to the ground when her legs turned to jelly. "You are so fucking hot when you come, Hermione. I can't wait to sink my cock into you," he whispered as she ground her pussy against Draco's face, riding out her orgasm.

Draco's fingers slipped from her and he trailed a wet line of kisses up her stomach and chest until he reached her mouth, thrusting his tongue harshly between her lips. She tasted herself on him, thinking how hot that was.

He released her mouth and reached behind her with one hand, pulling Blaise's head over Hermione's shoulder to devour his mouth as well. "Taste our witch, Blaise," Draco said in a low husky voice, placing his lips against the dark wizards.

Blaise groaned at the taste of Draco's tongue; Hermione's scent and flavour was addictive.

Pulling apart, Blaise dragged Hermione back towards the bed and fell with her onto the soft mattress. He flipped them quickly so she was lying beneath him. His hard cock rocked against her centre, making her gasp as her pussy still fluttered and pulsed from the orgasm Draco had given her.

She pulled his head down an inch from her mouth and felt him shiver as her warm breath fanned across his face.

"Fuck me, Blaise," she demanded, pressing her lips against his.

"I'm going to taste you first, witch," the dark wizard growled at her, before kissing his way down her body until her glistening centre was level with his face. He plunged his tongue into her wet folds, listening to her moan above him.

" _Fuuuuck_ ," Hermione screamed.

"What would you like me to do?" Draco whispered in her ear, kneeling next to the bed.

Hermione turned her head to smash her lips against Draco's while Blaise's tongue dipped in and out of her, and up around her clit, nibbling gently on her sensitive bud.

Hermione screamed at the onslaught of sensations.

"Fuck him, Draco, now!" She demanded breathlessly. She wanted to watch the blond fuck the man currently bringing her to the edge with his skilled mouth.

"Whatever you want, baby," Draco winked at her.

He moved to the end of the bed and pulled Blaise away from her pussy.

"Move up the bed, Hermione." Draco guided her.

She pulled herself up until she was settled against the pillows, eyes wide at the scene before her.

Draco pushed Blaise down on all fours, his face once again level with Hermione's wet cunt.

"Continue," Draco growled at Blaise.

The quiet Slytherin did as he was told and carried on where he'd left off, feasting on Hermione's delectable pussy.

Draco whispered a wandless lubrication spell and spread it down his hard length and around Blaise's puckered hole.

Draco lined the head of his cock up with Blaise's entrance, no foreplay necessary; he knew how Blaise like it. Hard and rough.

Draco looked down at Hermione who was squirming under Blaise's mouth. Fuck, he loved her so much. Forget what he said at dinner; he'd have to tell her. Even if she didn't say it back, before the end of tonight he would tell her. He raised his eyebrows at her in question, feeling Blaise grind against him.

"Do it," she demanded.

Draco grabbed Blaise's hips and, in one thrust, plunged his cock inside his lover's arse.

Blaise hissed at the contact and pulled himself forward until Draco's cock almost slipped out before pushing back down. Draco needed no more encouragement and started thrusting harshly in and out.

"Fuck, Blaise, that feels good. Looking at you sucking her pussy while I pound into you; it's so fucking hot," Draco ground out, his balls slapping against Blaise with each thrust.

"Merlin, Draco, don't fucking stop," Blaise shouted, biting gently down on Hermione's clit and, making her scream as a powerful orgasm crashed over her.

"I need you both," she breathed raggedly. "I want you both inside me right now."

Blaise grabbed hold of her hips to keep her in place as she tried to wiggle out from under him, and continued to feast on her.

"And you shall have us love," Draco ground out through clenched teeth as he pounded against Blaise a few more times before crying out his release. Digging his fingers into Blaise's hips, Draco's cock pumped spurt after spurt of his creamy liquid into Blaise's arse. He pulled back quickly and collapsed at the end of the bed, spent.

Blaise moved up Hermione's body until his cock lined up with her centre. He kissed her as he plunged his cock into her wet, welcoming heat.

"Fuck," Blaise moaned. "So tight, so hot and wet. Fuck, Hermione, you feel so good."

Hermione's hips arched as Blaise pulled back and thrust quickly back into her, setting a punishing rhythm. She matched him as her heart raced. Beads of sweat ran down her chest which Blaise leaned down and licked up, capturing a nipple in between his teeth.

Crying out his name, she felt Draco's mouth at the side of her neck, licking and nipping his way up, kissing across her jaw until he reached her mouth and plunged his tongue inside.

Blaise leant back, lifting one of her legs and wrapping it around his waist as he continued to pound his throbbing cock into her.

Hermione screamed into Draco's mouth at the new angle, Blaise hitting that sensitive spot inside her.

Draco continued to plunder her mouth while one hand reached down to run his fingers along her wet, pulsing folds. He pinched her clit making her arch her hips against his hand and Blaise's hips. Blaise fell apart just as she came again; her tight channel gripping his length, pumping his seed inside her.

He collapsed on top of her as Draco moved his fingers from her cunt to his mouth and, sucking at the juices running down them.

Hermione turned her head at the sound, watching as Draco popped his fingers out of his mouth and looked at her. "Fucking delicious," he smirked, saying the same thing he'd said in the restaurant earlier.

Hermione blushed at the dirty look on Draco's face. She felt Blaise slide off her to her side, as both wizards moved into her, cocooning her in their warm embrace.

They lay together getting their breathing and heart rates back under control. Draco and Blaise each had an arm across her middle, feeling her stomach rise and fall with her deep breaths. Their legs all tangled together.

"That was—" Blaise began, breathlessly.

"Incredible." Draco finished for him.

Hermione could only nod in agreement, too tired and relaxed to speak, her eyes already closing. Draco looked across at Blaise, a silent conversation and a nod of Blaise's head had Draco pulling Hermione back into his chest and wrapping himself around her. Blaise turned and pressed his front to her and wrapped an arm around her as well.

"Sleep, baby," Draco whispered, his lips against her ear.

"Mmm," she replied.

"More fun when we wake up," the blond said, settling down and, feeling the arm Blaise had over Hermione's middle settle against his waist.

Draco sighed contentedly. Hopefully, after a short nap, their witch would be up for round two. After all, this was just a warm up. Draco had no intention of letting either of the people next to him go, so she'd better get used to many nights like this.

~•~•~•~•~

A/N:

So… yeah… there you go! What did you all think of that?

Also decided to write another chapter, so look out for that hopefully sometime soon.

Thanks for reading x


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:**

 **Hello everyone. Bet you didn't expect the next chapter this quickly, did you? Thank God my bitch of a muse decided to stick around so I could finish this for you.**

 **It's time for Hermione and Draco to clear the air and tell each other how they both feel. Plus… You know… Lemons!**

 **As always I give all my love and thanks to LaBelladoneX who is a good friend of mine and a damn good Beta to boot. This wouldn't have been posted if she hadn't agreed to beta it. Go check out her WIP, Fictitious. It's such a romantic, funny, Dramione.**

 **Also massive thanks to WinterWillows for giving it a read through for me as well. Her WIP, Their Leonine Princess is also fantastic, so go check that out.**

 **I hope you all enjoy this last part.**

 **Happy Reading**

 **~ coyg_81**

Girls Night Out

Chapter Four

~•~•~•~•~

Hermione came back to consciousness slowly, encased in two pairs of strong arms. She sighed and kept her eyes closed, relishing in their warmth. She thought about everything that had happened in the past month, ever since the night she slept with Draco. Could she do this? Attempt a relationship with two men at the same time? It was obvious she loved them both but was that going to be enough? It would be difficult; just for the three of them to be together. She'd already realised that, if this happened, she would clash with Draco often. Would Blaise have to be peacekeeper all the time? That didn't seem fair to anyone.

Hermione's mind spun from the amount of questions she asked herself. What would people think? She knew Draco and Blaise probably wouldn't give a stuff what anyone thought, they were Slytherins after all. As long as they were happy, the rest of the world could sod off. But Hermione wasn't like that. She _did_ care what others thought of her. She felt she always had to prove herself, since the first day she stepped into the Wizarding World. Would she be sneered at in the street and called names for her choice of partner? Or _partners_ as was the case here. Would her friends stick by her?

Even though polyamorous relationships were more commonplace in the Wizarding World, no one she knew had been in one or knew anyone that had, so it was still a rare thing; even for wizards.

"Granger, stop thinking so loudly. It's annoying," Draco mumbled from the pillow behind her. He tightened the hold he had on her, pulling her closer into his chest. His warm breath fanned across her ear, making her shiver. "What's wrong?" He whispered, not wanting to wake Blaise. Opening her eyes, she sighed when she realised it was still the middle of the night; they hadn't slept for long. The inky blackness of the night surrounded her as she entwined her fingers with the ones he had around her middle. "Just thinking about everything."

"Of course you are. You wouldn't be Hermione Granger without analysing a situation to death and driving yourself mad with unanswered questions. Talk to me," he whispered, turning her slowly and trying not to nudge Blaise awake. Draco realised this might be the only time for them both to clear the air and have this conversation. And no better place to do that than wrapped around each other, warm in bed together.

Hermione had one hand under her head and the other entwined around Draco's. He had adopted the same position opposite her, bringing their joined hands up to his lips to place a kiss on her fingers before settling them back down into the negligible gap between them.

She looked up into his grey eyes, barely visible in the moonlight streaking through the window behind him, worry maring his features. _God, she loved him so much. Why couldn't she tell him? Something was holding her back._

"Do you want me to start?" he asked her in a low whisper.

Hermione simply nodded.

Draco took a deep breath. _Now or never!_ he told himself, resigned to what was about to happen. He was about to lay it all on the line with her and, hopefully, she felt the same. He wasn't used to putting his feelings _out there_ , let alone have them knocked back, and he didn't think he'd be able to handle her rejection if it came.

"Ask me," he said. This would go better if she asked him questions about what was plaguing her brilliant mind.

Hermione took a few moments to gather her thoughts. He'd made it easier this way and she felt her heart swell at his consideration.

"What do you want from me, Draco?" she asked shyly, breaking her gaze and staring down at their joined hands.

"I want you to look at me while we have this conversation, Hermione." He didn't think he'd ever tire of his first name falling from her lips.

She lifted her head back to stare at him.

"Please don't be shy around me. I can't answer if I can't look into your eyes and read your reactions," he told her gently. "And to answer your question… I-I just want you Hermione. I need you."

She swallowed, feeling her heart race at his words. "And Blaise?" she questioned.

Draco smiled at her. "Myself and Blaise were a done deal a few years ago, love. We are a package, I'm afraid."

"What would have happened if I hadn't agreed to this?"

"Honestly?"

She nodded at him, her eyes wide waiting for his answer. It had worried her that she might have lost Blaise if she'd said no to Draco. She could see now how important they were to one another. Could she integrate herself into their already established relationship? She hadn't been expecting this whole situation and didn't really know how to deal with it.

"I'm not sure what would have happened. Blaise told me years ago how he felt about you. We were already seeing each other at the time but I worried over the years that he'd leave me for you if you ever showed interest in him. Fortunately I don't have to worry anymore, right?" Draco gulped, suddenly unsure of what she would say and feeling his nerves settle in. He felt his stomach swoop with anticipation.

Hermione decided to ignore his question for now, she'd come back to it as soon as he answered this next one. "When did you realise you had feelings for me?"

Draco knew this question would come, and he wanted to be honest, but she wasn't going to like what he had to say. He squeezed her hand a little tighter. "Three years ago," he said, watching her eyebrows shoot up in surprise.

"Three years ago?"

"Yes. Actually, it all started that day… you know—"

"The day we were brought to your home, you mean?" She was shocked, knowing instantly what day he'd been referring to.

He was about to answer when Blaise stirred behind her. He'd been awake for the last few minutes listening to them both. Deciding that they should have this conversation alone, he reached forward to move Hermione's hair from her face, and place a chaste kiss softly upon her cheek. He then leaned over and did the same to Draco. Both turned their heads towards his warm, retreating, body.

"Blaise?" Hermione called, quietly.

He turned back to look at them. "You and Draco need this right now, Hermione. Talk, both of you. Be honest with each other. I'm going to make us some coffee. I take it you have a coffee machine, love?" he winked at her, making her blush.

"Yes, I do."

"Good," he replied, standing from the bed and reaching down for his trousers, his naked arse on show to both Hermione and Draco. The blond groaned quietly while Hermione licked her lips at the sight. They caught each others knowing gazes and smirked at one another.

Blaise turned, giving Draco a meaningful look. The blond nodded back, knowing his lover was telling him to be truthful; they could read other's silent thoughts after so many years together.

Hermione and Draco settled back down after Blaise had left. Their warm, naked bodies were still pressed together; their eyes meeting each other's again.

"You were saying?" Hermione whispered.

The silence became thick as Draco contemplated exactly where to start. "When my crazed aunt was torturing you… I…" He felt her flinch as this memory was brought back to the surface. "Hermione, I can't even begin to tell you how I was feeling; it wasn't anything I had ever experienced before. I felt—"

Hermione held her breath waiting for him to continue; a swell of emotions crashed through her at the desolate look in his eyes as he remembered it from his point of view.

"I was terrified, Hermione. When she was torturing you… your screams… her mad cackle as she attacked you with magic… I couldn't bear it. I reached for my wand… I was… I was going to kill her," he declared hotly, remembering the anger he'd felt at the time.

Hermione gasped at this.

"My mother saw what I was about to do and grabbed me. While Bellatrix's back was turned, Mother marched me over to the corner of the room and disarmed me. She cast a silencing spell so I couldn't hear your anguished screams. I completely lost it at that point. I broke down and sobbed into her arms. Next thing I know all hell had broken loose. You looked… well, I'll never forget the look on your face. You looked utterly broken. Weasley had you in his arms. You looked up just before Dobby apparated you all away. There was a look of horror and fear and betrayal, that I hadn't done anything to help. I felt my heart literally crack into pieces. I was so glad you'd all gotten away but when I examined what had happened later on… well… it shook me to finally realise I'd had such a strong reaction to your capture because I felt something for you."

Hermione swallowed hard at his confession. She was a mass of spiralling emotions, almost on the verge of tears as she listened to him.

"It's all Blaise's fault, you know?" he smiled at her.

"Why is it?"

"If he hadn't developed feelings for you, I wouldn't have started watching you so closely. What I thought was fear that you were going to take him from me turned into fear of you _both_ leaving me. Over that summer I did a lot of thinking and by the time we started back at school, I knew. I knew how I felt about you. Having to share a room with you as Heads didn't help the situation. Being around you every day and watching Blaise act like a lovesick puppy made—"

Hermione waited while he collected himself. He shook his head and took a deep breath. "Anyway, I'd developed feelings for you and I was positive you didn't feel the same. So I vowed I would at least become your friend. And I think we did okay at that, didn't we?"

"I suppose," she answered honestly. "I mean, you were still entitled, standoffish, arrogant, and a pain in the arse most of the year but I considered it a victory that you had stopped using slurs against me."

"Fuck. I really tried to be better you know."

"I know. And you were. We worked well together as Heads, I thought. I could see you had changed but I just thought that you still considered me the annoying Muggle-born, Gryffindor bookworm you had to tolerate."

"Well, I didn't think that; not at all. All I thought was how much I needed you. I wanted to tell you so many times. I almost did as well, a couple of times. But then things changed. You started watching Blaise and it became clear you were developing feelings for him."

"How did that make you feel?" she asked quietly.

"Scared," he answered immediately. "I knew Blaise liked you as well. This is when the jealous, possessive side of me emerged. I was eaten up with worry that you'd act on your feelings and I imagined all sorts of things like you and Blaise getting together and leaving me without either of you. I know you weren't mine to lose but the thought you might never be ripped me apart." Draco wasn't used to sharing his feelings like this but, because of who it was wrapped securely in his arms, it felt easier than breathing—being this honest with her.

"I thought it would be easier once we left Hogwarts but, low and behold, who should walk into Auror training with us both that first morning but you? I had to see you everyday, making eyes at Blaise and virtually ignoring me."

Understanding the situation better now, Hermione felt a little guilty at how Draco had to cope with his feelings towards her.

"It all came to a head when Blaise told me one night that Weaslette had paid him a visit regarding you. She was fed up of seeing you moping around and pining after him. Told him he had to make the first move if he wanted you. We talked about it. We decided to see if you did feel anything for me, by me trying to seduce you, before we propositioned you with the idea of both of us. All worked out rather well, don't you think?" He asked cheekily, the corners of his mouth pulling up into a genuine smile.

Hermione felt her face warm up at his words as she remembered the night he had _seduced_ her. She used that word lightly, reliving her reaction when he had leaned over as she tried to escape him across her desk. The moment his lips met hers things had erupted like a furious, raging volcano. All the years of arguments, the hateful words, the tears, and then changing as they got older. There had always been an underlying current of something else during their interactions from Sixth Year onwards; it was as if her body came alive in his presence.

Now realising, in this moment, that it was forgiveness, need, and a sexual want; maybe even love that drove the passion in their arguments. Hermione had lost her mind the second his lips had touched hers that night, doing and saying things that shocked her as a side she didn't know she had rose and broke through the surface.

Everytime Hermione thought about that night since, wetness had pooled in her knickers and her breathing sped up. She had never experienced such a strong physical and emotional connection to anyone. and it had happened again last night in the restaurant. When Draco had first touched her, she'd had the same visceral feeling of need and possessiveness; wanting to climb onto him and never let go.

It was a lot to take in for Hermione. She took a couple of minutes to process everything he had told her. Finally she used their joined hands to pull herself closer to him. She brought her thigh up and rubbed it against his hardening cock, making him look at her in surprise and groaning at the contact. She brought her lips millimetres from his.

"And now?" she breathed out and then inhaled Draco's masculine scent, sending pulses of desire through her core. "How do you feel about me now, Draco?"

Draco's mind was whirling at the sensation of having her soft, warm, thigh rubbing against him. Her sweet breath ghosted across his face as he took in her amber eyes. He swore she saw right through him; all the way down to his dark, tainted soul and her bright eyes told him she still wanted him.

"I love you," he declared quietly. It felt like his heart was trying to beat out of his chest as he told her. His hand became clammy in her grip as she opened her mouth to answer him. He wasn't finished yet though. "I love you so much. I need you. I need you and Blaise more than I need anything else in the world. When you let me kiss you in your office all those weeks ago and what happened after… well… I knew it would only be a matter of time before this happened. I love you Hermione," he said again, more forcefully this time. "I know I don't deserve either of you, but… if you let me, I'll love both of you more than anything."

Hermione didn't answer. Instead, she pressed her lips against his and licked at his bottom lip. Draco opened his mouth, their tongues meeting and sliding together. They stayed like that for a few minutes, getting lost in each other's touch and taste. Hermione pulled her head back, breathing hard, her heart beating a mile a minute. She gently removed her hand from his and placed it on his cheek, her thumb rubbing slowly across his cheekbone.

"I love you too, Draco," she declared, nodding her head at his startled and disbelieving expression. "I do. I love you so much. I have also realised something recently. I think… even though I just said you were still a pain in Eighth Year, I started to look at you differently. I never would have admitted it; not even to myself but, after what happened the other week, I started thinking about it all. I was scared to tell you because… because—"

"Because you thought I would reject you?"

"Yes," she answered timidly.

"Same. I thought you would reject me as well. I'm glad we've finally cleared the air," he grinned widely, making Hermione's heart soar.

"I would say the air has definitely been cleared," she replied, shyly smiling back at him.

Bending his head, he caught her lips with his and rolled them until he was lying on top of her. His firm length pressed into the inside of her thigh making Hermione moan into his mouth. _Merlin, the feel of him—hard for her— made her pussy clench with neediness._ She arched her hips and pressed herself in closer, her pebbled nipples brushing against his pale, muscled chest.

"Hermione," he breathed, his arms holding his weight up at either side of her head. "Blaise told me he made love to you this morning, so now I'm going to do the same. Let me show you what it's like to be loved by me, baby," Draco pleaded sincerely. He wanted her to acquiesce to him. Even though she'd said she loved him, he needed her complete surrender.

She couldn't tear her eyes away from the penetrating stare he levelled at her. His eyes were dark, like rolling storm clouds over a choppy sea as he waited for her answer. Hermione could feel her walls pulsing and clenching, her juices dripping and, making her roll her hips against his. Draco growled at her.

"Yes! Merlin, yes, Draco. Show me, please. I want to be loved by you," she begged him, tears rolling down her cheeks at the onslaught of emotion she felt coursing through her, flooding every organ and muscle, her heart beating so fast she thought she might pass out with how much she needed him inside her; wanting him to claim her as his.

Draco bent his head forward to kiss her tears away before returning to her mouth. He plunged his tongue inside her parted lips, meeting the velvety feel of hers as they moved together in a slow sensual dance. Hermione moved her hands round to the back of his neck, tangling her fingers in the fine blond strands.

Leaning on one arm, Draco moved his other down her side, leaving goosebumps in his wake. He continued across her hip, slipping through the gap between their bodies. He continued to kiss her, nipping her lips, making her moan into his mouth as he slid his fingers into her wet folds. She circled her hips against his probing fingers until she felt him move his hand, lining his cock up with her wet entrance.

Draco pulled his head back and looked down at her. "Open your eyes, Hermione. I want to see you," he demanded fiercely, only just hanging on to the control he had over himself right now. He wanted to thrust his dick into her and never leave; he wanted to pound her into the headboard, claim her and never let her go again. But he couldn't; he wouldn't. He would make slow, sure love to her so she would understand his feelings.

Hermione opened her eyes and looked directly into the passion-filled gaze of Draco Malfoy. There was no turning back after this. This was it; they were going to claim each other. Just as she had done with Blaise less than twenty-four hours before. These wizards - Draco Malfoy and Blaise Zabini - were hers and it was time to show Draco _exactly_ how much she loved him.

She arched her hips as he slid slowly into her, gritting his teeth at the pleasure that spread through him as her tight channel fisted him like a glove. Once he was fully sheathed inside her, he took her head in both of his hands and whispered softly to her. "I love you, Hermione."

"I love you too, Draco."

He lowered his mouth to hers and started moving gently in and out of her throbbing pussy. Hermione met him slow thrust for slow thrust, revelling in the full feeling of having him inside her like this. They were as connected as any two people could be; their warm skin touching down the full length of one another's bodies. Her breasts pushed into his firm chest as their hips rocked together, their legs entwined.

"Draco," Hermione cried softly, pulling her head back from his plundering tongue.

He moved his face to her neck, breathing in her warm vanilla scent. "Come for me, Hermione," he told her, feeling her walls tighten as he pushed as far as he could go inside her. "I want to feel you."

"Oh God, Draco," she cried as her orgasm crashed through her, making her breathless.

Draco continued moving in and out, feeling her flutter around him. One final thrust had him coming inside her, calling out her name.

He quickly rolled to the side, not wanting to crush her, and tried to regain his breath.

"Oh my God, Draco," came the shaky voice next to him. "That was—"

He turned his head to look at her. "Indescribable, Hermione. That's what that was," he panted, turning his head back towards the ceiling. That had been the best sex of his life. He knew it was because of her; Hermione Granger. She loved him; he couldn't believe it. What had he done to deserve her? Nothing, that's what. He'd bullied her religiously for six years, making her feel inferior and always mocking her heritage. He'd done nothing to really help when she'd been tortured. And yet here she was, spread out next to him after letting him make love to her and claim her. Draco reached out an arm and pulled her on top of him, already missing the warmth of her soft body pressing into him. She braced her legs either side of his hips and leaned down towards him.

Capturing her head between his hands he brought her lips closer to him and pressed them together. They broke apart when they heard Blaise enter the room.

"Looks like I came back just in time," he smirked, placing three mugs of coffee down on the sideboard.

"Indeed," Draco agreed, reaching up to cup Hermione's breasts as she sat up to look over her shoulder at Blaise. His trousers hung low on his hips and she licked her lips at the smirk on his face.

"Lose the trousers, Blaise! Now!" Hermione growled at him as Draco teased her nipples, making her grind herself against his hardening cock.

Draco hissed. "Witch, do that again and see what happens." She turned from Blaise, who was kicking his trousers off, back towards Draco and moved against him again.

"Damn it, Hermione," Draco growled, lifting her hips over him and lining his hard cock up with her. Digging his fingers into her hips, he lowered her down his length, impaling her. Throwing his head back at the feeling of her engulfing him, she bottomed out on him, grinding her hips into his.

Draco looked back up at her as he used his hands to guide her hips over him. Hermione had her back arched, pulling at her nipples, and moaning everytime he thrust up into her. Merlin, she was gorgeous. She was completely lost to the intense pleasure he was fucking into her.

Hermione jumped when she felt Blaise's hands on her arse, caressing the soft globes that were bouncing up and down on Draco.

Blaise pulled her thick hair over her shoulder as he kissed up the side of her neck. "Lean forward," he whispered into her ear.

She did as he asked, placing her hands on Draco's shoulders and leaning down to capture his lips. She felt Blaise's hands glide down her back, leaving goosebumps in their wake before he reached the top of her arse cheeks.

Blaise straddled Draco's knees and bent his head forward. He spread apart her soft globes and licked a line from where Draco's cock was moving in and out of her all the way up to her tight pink rosebud. He ran circles around it, dipping the tip just inside.

"Fuck!" Hermione cried at the sensation of Blaise's tongue licking her _there!_

"What's he doing, baby?" Draco asked, as he continued to shove his cock into her wet heat. He could feel her juices all over his hard length, running down his balls.

"He's… he's—" she couldn't bring herself to say it.

"You better get used to it, _Dolcezza._ Our Draco is a fan of the dirty talk," Blaise laughed from behind, dipping his head back down and resuming his exploration of her arse.

She grasped hold of her Gryffindor courage and mumbled back." He's licking my arse."

Draco groaned at the mental image of that little scenario. "And how does it feel, Hermione?"

"Fucking amazing," she cried out, grinding herself down on Draco's cock and Blaise's face. She felt Blaise move his mouth and use his fingers to spread her pussy cream up her cleft and round her arsehole.

Blaise placed the tip of his middle finger at her tight entrance pushing slowly into her.

Hermione gasped and arched her back, freezing her movements on Draco. "Fuck, Blaise. Fuck." She whimpered, her body shaking with an intense feeling in the pit of her stomach. A needy ache was beginning to build from there, spreading through her. With Draco stilled inside her, she got used to the feeling of having Blaise's finger in _that_ place. It felt different to when Draco had done it earlier as she'd only had his tongue in her pussy then. Now his cock _and_ Blaise's finger were inside her. She felt full, in a good way, squirming against Draco as he laved his tongue up the side of her neck before biting and licking across her jaw. "Move," she commanded him.

Draco looked in her eyes, for what, she didn't know. He then glanced over her shoulder toward Blaise who had sat up to watch her reaction.

Draco gave him a small nod of his head and began moving Hermione slowly up and down his shaft once more, groaning at the feel of her sliding against him. He grabbed her chin, before plunging his tongue into her mouth and devouring her. It was frenzied as he dug his nails into her hips, surely leaving marks and pounding into her. Their flesh slapped together as Hermione rode him with everything she had.

Blaise moved his finger slowly in and out of her arse, twisting and thrusting before adding another one and scissoring them apart inside of her.

Hermione was going to lose her mind as the pressure built within her. Starting at her core, where she was joined to Draco, she felt an acute wave of pleasure wash out from her middle all the way to her fingertips and toes. She clenched her thighs around Draco as she came hard on him.

"Draco, oh fuck, ungh… Draco!" She screamed.

Draco ran his nails lightly down her back as she collapsed on top of him, panting.

Blaise removed his fingers and Hermione heard him mumble a wandless lubrication spell. She felt the warm gel like substance being rubbed around her tight ring before she felt Blaise nudge at her entrance with the tip of his cock.

Hermione's breathing was ragged as she realised what was about to happen. "Bla… Blaise," she stuttered.

"Don't worry, _Dolcezza._ I won't hurt you," he reassured her, pushing a little further inside.

Draco curled his fingers round her chin and smashed his lips down on hers, making her temporarily forget what Blaise was doing behind her. He took her mouth the same way his dick had been doing to her cunt just moments ago; thrusting his tongue in and out of her mouth as Blaise pushed a little further.

Hermione moaned into Draco's mouth; the feeling was beyond compare. It had stung when Blaise had first pushed into her but he was being so slow and careful with her that she'd gotten used to the sensation of having both of them inside her at the same time.

"Fuck, Blaise. I can feel you," Draco growled as Hermione dipped her head to suck at his neck. "That feels—"

"Unbelievable," Blaise finished for him. She was so tight, and the added pressure of having Draco there as well skyrocketed the intense feeling. When Blaise couldn't move anymore, he winked at Draco over Hermione's shoulder and both wizards began to move slowly.

Hermione trembled, sandwiched between them. They moved together and she'd never felt anything like it.

Blaise's hands covered Draco's on her hips as they plunged in and out. Blaise's cock gliding between her arse cheeks as Draco's slid into her dripping cunt.

Hermione's pussy throbbed in anticipation of her impending orgasm. It built slowly as both wizards continued fucking her willing body. Her breathing hitched and her vision blurred. Bright stars flashed behind her eyes as her body erupted with unending pulses of pleasure racing through her.

Draco and Blaise both groaned loudly as she flooded Draco's cock with her juices. Her tight channel gripped him as he thrust harder into her.

Blaise knelt back a little taking Hermione and Draco with him, both wizards surging into her harder and harder.

She placed a lazy hand on Draco's shoulder, arching her back and pressing herself into him as Blaise continued pounding her from behind.

"Fuck, baby. You are perfect. So fucking perfect. You feel amazing, stretched open on both of our cocks. You like being fucked by both of us, don't you, baby?" Draco growled into her neck, sucking the skin between his teeth and biting gently. He swiped his tongue over her raising his head up to stare into her lust-filled eyes.

"Say it," he demanded in a low, husky growl. "Tell us you love being fucked like this, Hermione."

"Oh God, Draco," she wailed. "I love having you both in me. Fucking me. It feels like nothing I've ever felt before. Please don't stop. Oh, fuck, oh!"

Blaise moved his hands up between their bodies to pinch and pull her nipples, sending Hermione careening over the edge into another orgasm. Her body shook wildly with the force of it.

Draco cried her name as he came into her throbbing cunt, his cock shooting jet after jet of his creamy seed into her warm passage.

Blaise pressed into her one more time and came with a groan of her name before he collapsed on top of her, squashing her between him and Draco.

None of them could move for all the money in Gringotts; all three were completely spent after that. After a few minutes, Blaise languidly removed himself from her and leaned over to the side to grab his wand.

Draco wrapped his arms around her trembling back as she clung to him. His cock still buried inside her, feeling her walls pulse with the aftershocks of her release.

Hermione was suddenly bone tired, she squeezed her eyes shut and exhaled a deep breath into the side of Draco's neck.

Draco shivered as her warm breath fanned across his sensitive skin. Moving her gently, he slipped out of her and turned them both so they were lying face to face. It was slightly uncomfortable as Hermione was still clinging to him, afraid that it was all a beautiful dream and she would wake up alone. Without them.

"Baby, what's wrong?" Draco whispered, worriedly. She was still shaking in his hold and he could feel her silent tears fall, splashing their wet droplets on his shoulder. He looked over at Blaise who looked just as concerned and leaned forward to run his hand across her shoulders.

" _Cara,"_ the Italian whispered. "Tell us what's wrong."

"I want this to be real," she mumbled into Draco's neck, terrified to let go of him.

"You want what to be real, love?" Draco asked, puzzled. She wasn't making any sense.

"This." She pulled her head back to look at him. Her tear filled eyes cracked Draco's heart a little. "I was afraid to look up and find this wasn't real. You see, I… I had a dream about this recently and I… I was disappointed when I woke up and it hadn't actually happened," she admitted shyly, feeling the blush grow across her cheeks and down her neck at her embarrassment.

"Well, no shit," Draco exclaimed in surprise at her honesty. "And you thought you'd dreamed this?"

"Yes."

"It's all real, Hermione," Blaise said, still caressing the skin of her back. "Me, you, Draco, together. It's real, and for good as well."

Draco felt her relieved sigh as she relaxed the grip she had around his neck.

"I'm just being silly, aren't I?"

"No. It's not silly," Draco consoled her. "We think it's adorable how much you want us both, right, Blaise? That she'd be so upset we weren't real?"

"Agreed," Blaise drawled, sitting up and remembering he'd grabbed his wand. He cast a _Scourgify_ over them, put his wand back and settled down behind Hermione. He grabbed her around the waist and pulled her back into him.

Draco moved to close the space and, just like a few hours ago, they were once more ensconced in each other's warm embrace. Their legs tangled together under Hermione's soft, fluffy quilt. Draco had his right arm under her head and his left across her waist, his fingers lightly ghosting over Blaise's stomach.

Blaise had his left arm under his head, playing with the curls in front of him. His right was also across her middle, feeling Draco pressed into her.

Hermione pushed herself back into Blaise and pulled Draco even closer. "I love you, Draco," she whispered.

"I love you too, Hermione."

"And I love the pair of you," Blaise added, feeling both their embraces tighten on him.

"As we love you, Blaise," Draco answered, as Blaise felt Hermione's head nod in agreement against his chest.

Her last thought was that, even if she did get a hard time out in public because of this new relationship, it would be worth it. She couldn't imagine being anywhere else now than snuggled up between Draco Malfoy and Blaise Zabini.

~•~•~•~•~

So, what did you all think of that?

I want to dedicate this fic to Crazy4Wood. She understands my Dramionaise obsession. Read her Dramionaise WIP, A Group Affair, it's wickedly naughty.

Thanks for all your support x


End file.
